The Rise
by McFluffin
Summary: AU Post-OoTP: Harry decides enough is enough and he decides to train. Will it be enough to stop Voldemort and his Death Eaters? And will Dumbledore finally help Harry achieve his destiny? As Harry's powers grow, will it lead him to darkness?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! JKR DOES! I'M JUST WRITING BECAUSE I'M BORED!

**A/N**: This is my first fic I don't know how long it is going to be its all just a bunch of ideas and plot lines all in my head I hope your will enjoy it. Please be gentle.

Chapter 1

July 1st 9:00 pm

He was tired. He was lost. Most of all he was angry. Never in his life had Harry felt such an anger rise up within him, he thought of Sirius and all he could remember was his shocked face when he fell through the Vail. His anger was fueled by the thought of him dying, his father-figure dead because of a foolish mistake. "No more deaths, not any more." Harry whispered to himself as he sat on his bed at Number 4 Privet Drive knees drawn to his chest, tears that had once streaked his face had long since dried, "Why is it that whenever I have someone who care for me that they get taken away? First my parents, Remus, Sirius, it never ends." As he sat pondering his situation his resolve hardened he realized that he could no longer wait and hope for the best. He had to train and he had to advance his magic to new levels if he was to have any chance at defeating Voldemort. "Well tomorrow is the beginning of the end for Voldemort, he will realize his mistake." He started to chuckle when thought of this, Voldemort's Fall from Power would be Harry Potter's Rise to Preeminence.

July 2nd 5:00 am

As Harry awoke he found that he felt better, the sharp pain in his chest had loosened and it was now a pull ache which was fine by him "it will help me remember what I lost." he said to himself, as he arose he looked at himself in the mirror. He no longer looked emaciated as he once was "Well at least I know I look good without a shirt" he said to himself with a smirk. 'I need to work-out though I need to get into better shape, I may be toned because of _Quidditch but that won't be enough if I have to run.'_ he thought to himself. "Now where in the bloody hell are my sweats?!" he growled as he dived into his drawers looking for some clothes to work-out in.

2 1/2 hours later....

Harry entered his room looking like he had been in a downpour "Well that went better then expected." His musings where interrupted by a yell from the downstairs "BOY!!! WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST?!?!" "Fuck....." was all Harry said before running downstairs to cook for his "Family". As he was cooking breakfast he looked at his Uncle and Aunt who where staring at him with a curious look on their face.

"Boy? Is something wrong? Why do you look like you went for a swim?" Harry stared back in shock 'Well that was unexpected, they're asking me about my feelings. Alright I'll bite' he thought "Had a very rough school year Uncle a rough one that I hope to never relive again." It was his Aunt who spoke first "May I ask what happened? " he looked at her and for a moment he let his emotions surface into his emerald colored eyes and spoke the only two words that needed to be spoken, the only words which would make her remember her sister and her untimely demise "He's Back." And with that he served breakfast for his stunned relatives and went to shower.

July 2nd 5:00pm

He was exhausted but he felt that he would make progress if he kept this up this pace. He was glad he didn't have to do many chores anymore. His Aunt and Uncle had told him all they wanted was for him to cook and clean the house and that Dudley would do the rest. "Must have realized that I had to prepare for Voldemort and I can't very well beat the bastard with a lawnmower now can I." He smiled at the thought of running over the madman with a lawnmower and how he would react to meeting his demise from a muggle tool rather then magic "one can only wish it was that easy." He stood from his bed to go study some spells when his cousin knocked at the door "Hey Harry? Can I come in?" he asked. "Ya sure" Harry replied as he went to open the door he had a thought "Wait, hold on a tick.....why the hell does he want to come in???" he hesitated for a few seconds but decided to just open the door and see what happens.

As Dudley lumbered in he sighed looking into his eyes Dudley did the one thing he has never done, he apologized. "Harry I wanted to thank you for saving me last year, I know I've been a rotten bastard but I want to help you." He looked up at his cousin for the first time as an equal and was surprised that Harry was looking at him with an indescribable look. "Help me with what?" was all Harry said in a monotone voice.

Dudley was starting to feel a little worried thinking that he would be thrown out of the room by Harry he knew he deserved it but he wanted to make things better and hopefully redeem himself to his cousin. "I overheard Mum and Dad talking, They are worried that you will die because of _Him._" Harry still was skeptical but decided he would hold off judgment till the end "And what help can I get from you? I didn't know you had vast knowledge of Hexes, Curses, and Charms."

Dudley was insulted that he was being spoken to like that but, he continued hoping that he would be taken up on his offer. "I don't, but I can train you and show you how to Box and fight dirty, I saw you this morning out running I can help you bulk up if you want." he said uncertainly he looked up at Harry and saw that he was grinning. "Alright then I'll go out to run and be back at 7 every morning cook breakfast and after we can go and you can go teach me." Harry said and held out his hand. Dudley walked towards him and they shook hands and as Dudley left he heard Harry whisper "Thanks Dudley."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here is Chapter 2. Hopefully you like it. R&R if you want. Oh and I don't own H.P.**

Chapter 2

July 16 8:00 am

His body screamed, his arms burned, his legs throbbed but he would not let up. It had been two weeks since he and Dudley had made their deal and it proved to be both wonderful and horrible. Wonderful for the simple fact that Dudley knew what he was doing, he taught Harry the basics of Boxing and how to fight dirty. Harry asked him "Why fight dirty? Thats not honorable." Dudley sneered at him and said "If you fight fairly then you'll never win. You got to stop being honorable and start being practical." Harry stared and responded "Well I'll be damned something you said actually made sense." That earned Harry a punch to the gut.

Now while it was a wonderful set up it was also mind-numbingly intense. Dudley proved himself to be a wicked taskmaster that had a way of putting you down on par with Snape. "Goodnes Potter you can barely lift 15 kilos?! Are you bloody serious?! I can't believe your so weak!" Dudley yelled at him for his inability to lift anything heavier then 15 kg "I'm better at running you fat blob!" Harry yelled back. "

Just for that I'm not gonna spot you anymore" Dudley said in a childish manner. Unfortunately for Harry his arms collapsed under the weight of the bar and it came down crushing his chest, with no spotter Harry was forced to struggle for 5 minutes before getting it off his chest. "Bloody git." He muttered to himself.

July 17th 7:00 am

Harry awoke from his deep sleep on his day off and pondered his situation for a few minutes before starting his day. 'I think I'm doing good, I know I've put on a little bit of weight and muscle so that is very good, and I've just about gone though all my notes from the last two years. Merlin I hate studying' Just then his musings where interrupted by a flash of fire. "Fawkes?" Harry said with a questioning look in his eye as he sat up on his mattress. Fawkes flew to his bed and in his beak he carried two letters. One from Dumbledore and one from Gringotts. "Thanks Fawkes do you want an Owl Treat?" Harry asked and laughed when Fawkes looked at him insulted as in to say "I'm not a common owl you idiotic human" and he disappeared in a flash.

'Well I wonder what this is all about' he said to himself as he decided to open up the Gringotts letter first.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We request your presence at 12:00 pm at Gringotts on the twentieth of July for the private Will Reading of one Sirius Black and for the private Will Reading of Mister and Missus Potter_

_I hope you will be able to attend. If for some reason you can not attend please contact us and we will reschedule._

_May your vaults overflow with gold,_

_Grindclaw_

_Senior Manager of Potter Account._

Harry looked at the letter. He understood Sirius having a Will Reading but his parents? Wasn't this a decade to late? Hopefully Dumbledore's Letter would clear somethings up for him.

_Dear Harry,_

_My boy I have stopped by Gringotts to get you a private reading of both your parents and Sirius's Will. As there Heir you are entitled to one and before you get angry about your parents will not being read to you until now, I was only following what the Will stated should be done in case of their demise. I will be along to pick you up on the Twentieth of July at 11:00 am you should pack all of your belongings because you will not be returning. Until then my boy enjoy what few days you have left because many things will change for you by the end of the day._

_Yours Truly,_

_Albus _

Harry stared at the letter unsure of what to make of it. He was angry that his parents Will had not been read to him but Dumbledore said he was following his parents wishes so he would just have to wait and trust the Headmaster. What really worried him was the end of the letter, what was going to happen? "If it's another prophecy I swear I'll just off myself and be done with it." he muttered to himself darkly.

July 20th 11:00 am

As he waited for Dumbledore to arrive he sat on his trunk thinking back to the surprising way his Aunt and Uncle had acted when he told them the news that he would be leaving.

_*Flashback*_

_Harry walked into the living room where his aunt was reading a romance novel and his uncle was going over some reports from work. "Ummm Aunt Petunia? Uncle Vernon? May I speak with you?" Vernon looked up to see his Nephew looking back down to his reports he said "What is it boy?" Harry took in a deep breath and sighed "I'm leaving." His relatives stopped what they where doing and looked at him. Petunia was the first speak "What do you mean your leaving? As in your leaving for the summer or your leaving for good?" _

_He stared at her and spoke "I don't know I just received a letter from the Headmaster and in it he said to gather all of my because he is going to pick me up on the Twentieth and he says I won't be returning. It also says that what I'm going to learn that day will change my life so I'm guessing I probably will leave forever if it truly is life altering."_

_Vernon stood up and started walking toward Harry. He wanted to back-up but he decided if he was going to stand up to the face of evil then he should be able to stand to his Uncle. Vernon stood in front of Harry and did the most unexpected thing. He hugged him, for the first time n his life he hugged Harry. Harry stood frozen in place unable to comprehend what was happening._

_Vernon finally spoke to him "I'm sorry for the way I treated you boy, I truly am. I was afarid of what you would become and I used my fear and punished you for it. I'm sorry will you forgive me?" Vernon was on the verge of tears, he truly wanted redemption but he knew he didn't deserve it. He had sent him to live in a cupboard most of his life and he abused him as well. He did not deserve a second chance. Harry looked up into his eyes and with a twinkle reminiscent of Dumbledore he smiled and said "Ya I do forgive you and he returned the hug."_

_Petunia asked for his forgiveness as well and she to received it. For the first time Harry felt a bit of the love that he yearned for when he was young, but he knew it would soon be over and that he would have to leave them forever to fight off evil and to keep them and everyone else safe._

_*End Flashback*_

Harry was startled by a loud crack that could only be the sound of Apparition. "Ahh Harry how are you? I see that you are ready." Dumbledore looked at Harry with that twinkle that everyone associated with him. "Yes Professor, I'm ready to go when you are. One question though." Harry looked at him hoping he would say yes. "I'll see if I can answer it my boy, ask away."

Harry sighed and said "You mentioned in your letter that the information I would learn today would change me life. Will it change my life in a good way or a bad way? If it's bad I don't think I can stand it. I'm tired of bad news." Dumbledore looked at his young student and smiled "Harry I am sure that when you find out what is going on you will be happy at the turn of events that are in store for you. Trust me, now lets be off." He held out his hand and asked Harry to take hold. Has he did the felt as if he was being squeezed through a small tube and with a loud crack they where gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter 3 hope everyone likes it and thanks to the people who reviewed I'm glad you like the story so far. **

**Disclaimer:I Don't Own Harry Potter  
**

Chapter 3

July 20, 11:30 am

They arrived in a dark alley near the Leaky Cauldron, Harry looked at the professor "Couldn't we have just arrived at the apparition port at Diagon Alley?" Dumbledore sighed and said "It's been closed down, Things are so hard now we cannot travel to magical centers such as Diagon Alley. It does not matter though, I can see that the Ministry is actually trying to protect it's citizens from Death Eater attacks so the added security will only make our lives easier in the end."

As they walked towards the Leaky Cauldron Harry started to notice people loitering and watching the entrance of the pub 'Aurors are keeping watch. Good they finally taking Voldemort serious.' he thought to himself as he tried to keep pace with Dumbledores long strides.

Just before entering the pub Dumbledore stopped Harry "Now I should warn you that people will be staring at you, you where just proven innocent of all the slander and ridicule that was thrown upon you by Fudge and people will be curious so be wary." He straightened out his posture and started to leak out a bit of his magic, he told Harry to do the same and to look as hardened as he could because they where now the face of the "Light Side" in the 2nd Wizard Civil War. He reached out and opened the door.

All activity stopped, two battle hardened wizards with massive amounts of magic walked in. It took everyone all of 5 seconds to realize these 2 wizards where the Famous Albus Dumbledore and the Famous (or Infamous) Harry Potter. They all stared and no one said a word as they went to the back to entered Diagon Alley, as the brick wall closed a ruckus of monumental proportions started with conversations going from how powerful or how frightening they had appeared to feeling sorry for their enemies.

*Diagon Alley*

Harry was laughing hard and leaning against a wall for support "Goodness Professor did you see them all inside? They where having kittens!" Harry said to Dumbledore who's eyes where twinkling with mirth and he was chuckling with humor born from a good prank. "Well Harry that was enjoyable but let us be off we have had enough fun for today" he replied.

As they walked to Gringotts he noticed an even higher Auror presence 'Dumbledore was right. Security is very tight now, not many people here now.' Harry mused but his thoughts where quickly interrupted by a crash and a yelp. "Watch where your bloody going you brute!" a cold and sharp but feminine voice yelled at Harry. "Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." He replied as he looked at her he noticed her long black hair, and icy blue eyes and the sharp beautiful face of a young woman his age.

"You could help me up Potter! I mean you are the reason I'm down here in the first place." she grumbled at him. "I'm sorry miss...umm I'm sorry I didn't quite get your name" he said ashamed at himself for not recognizing her since she obviously knew him, but then again who didn't? "It's Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass now will you help me up?" she said with a scowl that only made her sharp features stand out more. "Yes, sorry"

As he helped her up he realized who Greengrass was, she was known as the Ice Queen the most beautiful woman in Hogwarts but at the same time so dedicated to her goals and dreams she had forsaken any type of relationships, she was a pureblood Slytherin to the core, and it intrigued him. 'That is such a shame, I would not mind spending some time with her' he thought with a ghost of a smile appearing on his face.

*Cough, Cough* "Ummm... you can let go of my hand now Potter." said Daphne as she started to blush. "Right, well sorry about dropping you and all, I'll see you at school. Bye!" was all he said before running off to catch up to Dumbledore.

All Daphne could do as he left was mutter darkly about idiot boys and stupid immature brutes with no sense of respect as she walked to catch up to her mother. Daphne looked and saw that her mother had a satisfied smirk on her face. "What are you smiling about?" Daphne snapped and her mother finally spoke "Your blushing my dear, hmmmm never would have guessed Potter but he is powerful so I approve." and she walked away leaving a shocked Daphne sputtering in indignation.

*With Harry*

As he reached Dumbledore he saw that he was laughing quietly to himself. "Is something funny? Did I get Greengrass's lipstick on my shirt or something?" Harry said while looking at his shirt trying to find the source of his Headmasters humor. Dumbledore finally calmed down enough to speak "It seems you discovered the opposite sex, and you have such high standards Harry. I know for a fact that people believe that young Miss Greengrass is impossible to date, but then again the impossible never applied to you did it?" he said as he left Harry in a state of shock.

"Come now my boy we do have an appointment to keep at Gringotts and they do not appreciate tardiness, now no more dawdling." he told Harry who was finally able to function. As he made his way to Gringotts he kept thinking about the raven haired beauty he had run into "Me and her? No we would never would work out. Oh bloody hell now I can't stop thinking about her thanks to my barmy old professor!"

*Gringotts*

July 20th 11:55 am

They had finally arrived at the bank and as Harry looked around he could still feel the awe that he felt when he first visited Gringotts all those years ago. The architecture was wonderful and the decorations where the best money could buy, the doors where made of solid silver and bronze and the floors where pure white marble. All of it went to display the power and wealth that the Goblin Nation has over Wizards and Witches, they controlled our economy, our livelihood and they damn well where going to remind us about it every time we went to get money.

Dumbledore approached a goblin teller and spoke briefly, they where soon being lead to an office where the goblin known as Grindclaw resided. "Enter." came a gruff voice from the room. Dumbledore entered with Harry in tow, "Honorable Grindclaw we have arrived at the requested time." Dumbledore spoke in his most honorable tone as he bowed slightly and motioned to Harry to bow as well.

"And I thank you for making it here in a timely manner" growled Grindclaw and motioned them to sit down. "Now I will not waste your time, there are two ways to go about this we can A) read the wills letter by letter and bore ourselves with all the legalities or B) we can skip all legalities and I can give you a quick rundown on what you receive and be done with the reading in about one hour. The choice is yours Mister Potter."

Harry decided to play to the goblins sense of greed and he would hopefully be able to get the goblins to like him, they could be a valuable ally in the war but the mistrust was a thing hard to get over. "Well Honorable Gindclaw I believe I shall pick option B, time is money and I would hate to waste anymore time then necessary on a Will Reading." Grindclaw smiled slightly at Harry which in turn made the young man shiver.

"A wise choice Mister Potter a wise one indeed, very well first it is the Will of one Sirius Orion Black." Grindclaw reached into his desk and pulled a highly ornate black and silver box and opened it. Inside was a documents titled 'Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black'

"Well now let begin I will skip all semantics and get to the point as you agreed upon." Grindclaw picked up then will and Started "Well you seem to be the sole heir to the Black family, normally that title would go to the nearest male blood relative but you are able to retain the title of Count Black since the Potters are actually an ancient branch of the Blacks and with it comes a few things I shall list them and let you look it over and answer any questions that you may have." Grindclaw said as he waved his hand over a blank parchment and on it a list was created, he hands it to Harry to review.

_Properties and Wealth available to Heir of Count Black:_

_-30 million __Galleons_

_-Shares in companies ie. Zonkos _

_-Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Black Property at the French Riviera_

_-2 Wizengamot votes_

_-Title of Count Black_

_-All of Black Library and Dark Tomes_

_Requirements to receive items listed above:_

_-Remus Lupin must receive 5 Million Galleons_

_-Nymphadora Tonks and her family are to be reinstated into the Black Family_

_-Bellatrix LeStrange, Narcissa Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy must be cast out of the Black Family_

As Harry read the statement he realized what Dumbledore meant that this would be life altering he was not joking. 'I better speak up'he thought "Well everything seems to be in order. Am I wrong to assume you can fulfill these requirements for me quite easily?" he asked with a childlike curiosity at Grindclaw "Of course Mister Potter one moment" as he started writing a note and with a brief flash of fire the note was gone. "It is done" Grindclaw growled at Harry and stared for a few seconds as if to see if he was a wizard worthy of all the fame bestowed upon him.

"Are you ready to continue young one?" Grindclaw finally questioned Harry. "Yes sir I would like to hear my parents Will read now." As he said this Grindclaw pulled out another box, not as ornate but still no less beautiful colored in a a light red and soft gold color. Much th same way that Sirius's Will was read,The Potter Will was as well. "Here is th list of what you will receive Mister Potter"

_Properties and Wealth available to the Scion of House Potter:_

_-10 million Galleons_

_-Home at Godric Hollow, and Potter House located in the countryside of Northumberland_

_-2 Wizengamot votes_

_Requirements to receive items listed above:_

_-To receive at age of 16 or 15 and one half at the earliest_

_-Is to receive education from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_-Is to be placed in the care of one Sirius Orion Black, if indisposed into the care of Franklin and Alice Longbottom, if none are available then Petunia Dursley shall be given custody._

Harry looked it over and realized he had the answers to what he always asked himself "Why was I placed with my aunt?" the simple truth was Sirius was in prison and the Longbottoms where in a St. Mungo's Mental Ward. Funny how he always thought it was a grand conspiracy against him when it was simply his parents wishes.

Harry looked up and said "Thank you Honorable Grindclaw I believe everything has been fulfilled so I shall like to take over as head of the House of Potter" Grindclaw smirked and replied "Of course Mister Potter we shall get that taken care of" As he said this Grindclaw pulled out a tiny box and gave it to Harry "That is the combined Signet Ring of House Black and House Potter, Once you put it on it will magically recognize you as the head of both houses"

Harry opened the box and saw a silver ring with a black shield with the Letters BP in the middle written in silver, The Shield was being held up by a Griffin and a large dog and on the top of the shield was a snake ready to strike surrounded by feathers. "Quite a nice ring Harry, will you put it on?" Asked Dumbledore, who had stayed silent during the reading as to not disturb Harry and his thoughts

"Yes I will sir" said Harry as he pulled on the ring onto his right ring finger. As he did he felt a rush of magic and a sense of clarity, for the first time in his life he felt complete he found the power he felt rushing towards him comforting and he wanted more it was addicting. Harry looked at Grinclaw "Are we done Honorable Grindclaw?" asked Harry "Yes I believe we are, I hope to see you again Mister Potter I must say you are an interesting man." said Grindclaw. "Thank you sir I hope we do meet again" Harry and Dumbledore stood and left, leaving Grindclaw to ponder the meeting with two of the most famous men in Britain.

*Main Lobby*

July 20th 1:00 pm

As Harry stepped out he walked toward a teller and withdrew 500 Galleons and 5000 pounds from his account. Dumbledore watched Harry closely, he had never seen him as upbeat as he was right now and it did his heart good to see it since this young man had become a surrogate grandson of sorts over the years. Sadly he knew he would have to ruin him, he did not wish to turn him into a killer but he had to become one in order to be prepared for the inevitable battle with the Dark Lord.

Harry walked back and soon they where once again outside in Diagon Alley. On a whim Harry told the Headmaster that he would like to go clothes shopping. "Well I believe you are due a new wardrobe now aren't you" smiled Dumbledore and they went off to spend some of Harry's new found wealth.

July 20th 5:00 pm

After a long day of shopping Harry was tired, he knew that Dumbledore was eccentric but never did he realize he enjoyed shopping more then any man should. As he and the old wizard walked down Sloane Street carrying bags of new clothes (Mostly dress clothes from Armani and Gucci) and Harry while enjoying the new glasses he had gotten (Gone where the old round frames, he now possessed a stylish pair of black square framed glasses) saw a Jewelry shop window and in it Harry saw a beautiful silver and sapphire bracelet. Harry instantly stopped went inside and bought it for 1500 pounds.

"May I ask why you just bought a bracelet lad?" Dumbledore asked smiling already knowing the answer. "It's a present and an apology at the same time, I bought it for Daphne Greengrass sir I didn't mean to drop her like that in Diagon Alley." replied as he was doing his best not to blush and failing miserably. "It's quite alright my boy now shall we go visit the Weasley Clan? I would like to eat a nice home cooked meal." Harry shook his head vigorously and took hold of Dumbledores arm and the apparated away. Little did Harry know he would stumble upon a secret that would make him hate certain members of his surrogate family_._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's Chapter 4 for all you people who have been patiently waiting. Thanks to the people who have reviewed. Enjoy!**

**A/N 2: I added a few more lines to Harry and Ron's Conversation. I felt it was a bit to rushed. Hopefully it doesn't feelas rushed as before.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.  
**

Chapter 4

July 20th 5:01 pm

Harry and Dumbledore arrived at The Burrow just as the sun was giving out it's last rays of light, in the twilight The Burrow and the surrounding apple orchards looked quite beautiful and it made Harry feel at home. "Hey professor, how about you let me in first and I'll sneak up on Mrs. Weasley and surprise her? "

Dumbledore could not keep the smirk off of his face "You want to give her a heart attack don't you lad? Well go right ahead I'll be waiting just outside the door just in case Molly decides to bludgeon you to death."

Harry smirked and ran to the front door and had Dumbledore use a _Silencio _on the door to keep the hinges from squeaking and he stepped in and headed for the kitchen. With the grace of a cat that he had developed from years of sneaking around Hogwarts he made it to the wall just by the entrance to the kitchen. He overheard two voices one an older woman and the other a younger girl 'Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, oh this is too perfect I can scare them both.' he thought to himself and smiled but then he overheard them say his name and he had to listen in.

*Kitchen*

"Mum? How do you think Harry is doing?" asked Ginny while she and her mother where chopping up vegetables to add to the stew that was currently bubbling slightly on the stove.

"I'm sure he's fine Ginny, he always is safe you know Dumbledore always has an eye one him" Molly replied while concentrating on on the work at hand. "Do you think Harry will ever like me? I've been trying to get his attention since my 3rd year, but nothing works!"

Molly stopped and looked at her youngest daughter "What have you tried? Have you done as I said you should do? Have you tried making him jealous? Have you tried physical contact?"

Ginny looked at her mother and nearly yelled "Of course! Do you think me daft, mother? I followed all your advice and nothing works, not on him at least I did all that and he never noticed but other boys did and they have been hitting on me all of last year."

Molly looked thoughtful for a moment "And love potions?" Ginny looked ashamed "I've slipped a few into his drinks but they where only mild love potions, not anything serious but even that didn't work." Molly was a little shocked "He didn't even look at you any differently? Thats strange, even a mild love potion should have had some effect on him."

"Could it be he can throw off the effects? I know he wasn't effected by the Veela's Allure during the Triwizard Tournament, and he was able to throw off the _Imperio _curse from that Death Eater in his 4th year, oh and he was possessed by You-Know-Who at the DoM and he was able to expel him." Molly was a little unnerved that a boy could be that strong willed "Well honey I'll help you brew _Amortenia_, then we'll put it in some Treacle Tarts and send it to him, He'll be in love with you by the start of term."

Ginny was ecstatic but a little worried "Is this right though?" Molly looked at her with a disapproving look "Ok course silly! I used it on your father and now look at us we've been happily married for years, I just think Harry is to much like your father he's to noble to do anything first and he just needs a 'Push in the Right Direction' if you get what I mean." Ginny grinned "Right! Just a 'Push' and he'll be all mine."

*Back Wall*

Harry was livid, he was hurt but most of all he felt betrayed. The Burrow did not seem like home anymore, now seemed more of a foreshadowing of what would be his future if he kept contact with them and if Ginny successfully fulfilled her mission to ensnare him.

The more that he thought of it the angrier her became soon his magic started to get out of hand. He heard the two Weasley's yell and shout in surprise as glasses broke and the stew blew up.

Harry finally revealed himself to them, his eyes shining with a flame that made his emerald colored eyes look sinister. "So, that was your plan the whole time?! To use me and to make me a love addled fool with the use of _Amortenia_?!" Molly paled and Ginny broke down in tears it was Molly who decided to speak "Harry, dear we where onl-"

Harry stopped her at mid sentence "Shut it you blood sucking harpy! I heard EVERYTHING! If you ever try to make contact with me I'll make sure you pay!" As he was about to leave he ran into Dumbledore.

"Harry my boy, what in the world is wrong? I let you come in here to surprise the Weasleys and next I hear you yelling. Can you tell me what is going on?" Harry looked at him and calmed himself enough so to not bite his head off "Well I came in as planned and next I know, I'm listening to a conversation between these traitorous women about using Love Potion on me so Ginny could seduce me! Apparently she has been slipping me mild love potions since 4th year and if it wasn't for my sheer force of will I would be wrapped around her dainty little finger! Seriously Dumbledore what the fuck!"

And with that Harry stormed out of the kitchen his magic still out of control and destroying things around the house. As he reached the front door he saw it was closed and locked "Open up already!" He yelled not wanting to even touch the handle or anything else in that house and by sheer force of will and magic he sent a wandless _Bombarda Maxima _at the door blowing it out into the front yard. As he was going to step out he hear "Oi!!! What the bloody hell!!!"

Harry turned around to find Ron holding out his wand at him "What the hell is wrong with you Harry?! Your destroying our house and Dumbledore is yelling at Mum and Gin, what the fuck have you done to them?!"

Harry was still angry and Ron was not helping the situation so he looked at him and growled "Go ask those harpies what they where planning to do and leave me alone Ron."

"What are you talking about?! What did Ginny and Mum do?!" exclaimed Ron feeling frustrated that his friend was not only destroying his house but that his mother and sister where in trouble with Dumbledore.

Harry yelled "Go ask your Bitch of a mother and Slag of a sister and leave me the hell alone Ron!"

Ron was turning red in anger "Take that back Potter! My mother is not a Bitch and my sister is not a Slag!! I swear I'm going to Hex your bits off if you don't!"

Harry looked at him "Don't make me laugh, do you remember who was the one to teach you those Hexes and Curses? Me! Thats who! I taught you everything you know but not everything I know, now put your wand down and go back inside before I decide to duel you!"

Ron was on the verge of turning purple "You want to duel then lets duel! _Locomotor Mortis!_" Ron yelled sending a Leg-Locker Curse at Harry, he dived, pulled out his wand and started laughing at Ron "Do you think you can beat me with a Leg-Locker?! Well you might not know this but, I was paying attention at the DoM and I picked up a few things like when you want to do a dark spell you have to mean it. Also I saw and heard the spell that hit Hermione" Ron had a look of fear on his face and Harry continued "Do you know what it was? It was _AXELO!_" Harry yelled making a slashing movement with his wand. A sickly purple wand shot out of his wand with a loud bang, Ron had jumped out of the way and the spell missed him by only a few centimeters.

"ENOUGH!!!" Yelled Dumbledore, looking at Ron "Ronald go inside and talk to your mother, Harry come with me. We'll be returning to Hogwarts." as Harry and Dumbledore left with a loud crack Ron just stayed on the ground looking at the crater Harry's spell left 'That could have been me. He tried to use a dark spell on me.' he thought to himself and slowly got up visibly shaken going inside to find his mother and sister.

*Great Hall*

July 20th 5:30 pm

Harry and Dumbledore arrived at the Great Hall and started walking. All Harry could think of was his betrayal "I'm going to make them pay. I'm going to make them all pay. Voldemort, Bellatrix, Molly Weasley, Ginny, and Ron I'm goin to make them all burn and laugh! And whoever stands in my way Merlin help them." He was so wrapped up in his thought he never noticed they arrived at the Headmasters Office "Sit Harry, we have much to discuss. Good offensive spell use by the way, very powerful." said Dumbledore with that all to familiar twinkle in his eye.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to people that have reviewed and liked the story so far. I hope my ideas are unique enough to keep you hooked. Also thanks to Teufel1987 for helping me with a few of my ideas. Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

Chapter 5

July 20th 5:30 pm

Harry sat across from Dumbledore in his office, he stared and had questions he wanted answered. "Okay sir, lets talk but I want you to answer my questions first if that is alright with you."

Dumbledore sighed, he was wary of the things he might ask. Harry was an intelligent young man and he could piece things together quickly. "Alright Harry but if I don't answer it is because it pertains to the talk I want to have with you."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "Thats acceptable Headmaster, now my first question is why aren't you scolding me for using the Dark Arts? Instead you praise me and tell me it was a good offensive spell, I would think that you of all people would be horrified of what I did."

Dumbledore reached out and took a Lemon Drop and sucked on it for a moment, using that time to come up with a suitable answer "I'm not going to lie to you I was shocked that you understood the concept behind the Dark Arts and you understood how to use, not only a very dark and harmful spell but one that if it hit it would have been fatal." he sighed and looking every one of his 115 years he continued "That tells me a few things about you Harry, that you can muster the hate and anger needed to fuel powerful dark spells, and that you have lost all inhibitions on murder. That my boy is what you will need to survive this brutal war, you will need all your anger and all your hate to rid the world of Voldemort for good."

Harry was stunned that Dumbledore had already gotten so much information from just one minor duel with Ron, then again this is Dumbledore. "Alright then while we're being totally honest, I used the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix LeStrange when we dueled at the Atrium in the Ministy. I couldn't perform it properly then but I believe I can now, but I doubt I can kill someone."

Dumbledore took in this information and replied "I know you can kill, now if you feel sick or guilty at first, that is still a mystery but I know you can kill someone. Now lets have our talk before it becomes to late." said Dumbledore with an air of finality.

"Alright then so what is so important? Keep the surprises to a minimum please, I've had an exciting day full of them and I don't need anymore." said Harry with a small smile on his face as he waited for the professor to begin.

Dumbledore stood and walked to Fawkes and stroked his feathers gently which caused him to trill "Harry, I'm dying."

Harry was gob smacked "You are joking right?" he asked, nervous not only for what this meant for the wizarding world and to Hogwarts itself.

Dumbledore sighed "No, I wish it where a joke but sadly it is the truth. I made a stupid mistake and now I am paying the price." he said as he raised his right hand which was a cracked, and burned.

"What happened professor?" asked Harry, concern evident in his voice. Getting a sorrowful gaze in return Dumbledore answered with great difficulty "I was being an old fool, I tried on one of Voldemorts Horcruxes. I didn't check if it was cursed or not I just put it on. I am now living on borrowed time, I have approximately 1 year to live as of July 5th I will explain what a Horcrux is though so you know what it is."

He went back to his desk and pulled out a ring, and a familiar diary. "These are Horcuxes. Voldemort used very dark and evil magic to create these, he murdered someone and split a piece of his soul off and put it into an object. That is how he survived that night 15 years ago, these Horcruxes keep his soul anchored on this plane of existence."

Harry was horrified "So he's immortal?!" he yelled at Dumbledore who calmly replied "In a way yes, but if his Horcruxes where to be destroyed then he would be a mortal once more and that is when we strike to finish him off."

Harry just slumped down into his chair wishing for this nightmare to just end. "So not only must I kill Voldemort due to this prophecy made years ago, but not it seems I have to kill an immortal. Great just great." he mumbled

"There are I believe, Seven Horcuxes that he made. We must find them and destroy them to ensure that his death is final." Harry looked at Dumbledore as he was saying this "Alright then where do we start?"

Dumbledore chuckled "Well aren't we anxious to go and fight off a Dark Lord, so unlike you Harry trouble usually follows you not vice-versa. Anyways we first must discover what the Horcruxes are before we begin and you need training. That is why I have decided I would like to take you on as my apprentice, I need someone to continue my work when I pass on and an Heir. What do you say lad? Will you grant an old fool his last wish?"

Harry smiled a sad smile 'Sure I'll be your apprentice. What will I be learning?" he questioned hoping that with Dumbledore training him that he could maybe defeat Voldemort. "Well I will be teaching you Magical Theory, History, a bit of Light Magic as you saw at the Ministry I can get very inventive, oh and of course the Horcruxes. I have someone in mind to teach you the Dark Arts I think you will hate him but, he is the best around. Also I was able to convince Severus to teach you more about Potions and the Mind Arts."

Harry sighed "I can already tell this is not going to be fun. I by "convinced" Snape you actually mean forced him?"

As if on cue Snape walked into the office, his cloak billowing giving him an intimidating aura "Observant as always Potter." Snape rolled his eyes as he was saying this "Like I would voluntarily teach you." Harry just eyed him "So I've heard you have been causing trouble, as always your arrogant nature just craves all the attention your getting."

Harry finally spoke "Sorry sir, your mistaken I've gotten into as much trouble as you use shampoo. Which is none."

Snape sneered and then smirked "Touché Potter, touché but sadly your little outburst and the subsequent battle between the Weasley boy has made it's rounds around the Order and everyone was shocked that you used a Dark Spell. I was not, I knew you had it in you. I actually wish the spell would have hit that way I could actually teach my classes instead of scold him for being a dunderhead."

Dumbledore stood "Molly has gone to far! I told her to keep quiet and we would settle it later. Severus please take Harry to his quarters, one befitting the new Head Boy." Harry stood up and was going to leave until it hit him '_He said Head Boy, but thats impossible I'm only in 6__th__ year._' He turned and spoke "Ummm sir there must be a mistake I'm a 6th year, and as far as I know only 7th years can be Heads." Dumbledore smiled and with a twinkle of his eye he answered "Quite right but as my apprentice you have special duties and privileges such as you can be Head Boy if I believe you are worthy of the title and you do not need to be in 7th year, I believe with your experiences you are mature enough for the job. Now Is that all? I must call an Order meeting and run damage control."

"Yes sir, and I accept the position." Harry left with Snape to his new quarters. As they walked Harry started feeling tired and was felt he was going to be crushed by the wealth of new information, he was glad that the headmaster was so frank with him but it was still much to take in.

"These are your new quarters Potter, now I must go to that blasted Order meeting." Snape left Harry in front of a suit of armor 'How in the bloody hell do I get in?' he asked himself he decided to speak "Ummm hello? Can you open up?" surprisingly the suit answered.

"So your the new Head Boy, Alright well set your password." Harry was unsure what to make his password, then he had an idea a parstletounge password "Alright my password is '_Victory at all Costs_' you understood that right?" he asked "Yes, yes I understood. Well it is set, welcome." With that the suit moved revealing a room about the size of dorm, with a private bath and a large four-poster bed with what seemed like black satin sheets. "Well they certainly know how to decorate a room." Harry walked to his bed undressed and collapsed on his bed and fell asleep, his exhaustion finally catching up to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, life and a new puppy have taken up my time. I'm glad it happened though because, now I know what I want this story to be. I have decided this will be a Dark Harry story, I've seen to many stories where he just instantly becomes evil and powerful and he's Voldemorts Lover *Shudders*, I don't want that I want to show his decent into darkness. Also I want to say the idea about the RoR was inspired by ****Harry Potter and the Distaff Side by **Clell65619**. Anyways on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
**

Chapter 6

July 21st 5:30

Harry awoke just before dawn, his mind still in a fog as he looked around _'This isn't my room' _he thought to himself. He then realized he was at Hogwarts and the memories of the day before came rushing back. The awkward meeting between Daphne Greengrass and himself, the Wills, the betrayals, the revelations about Voldemort and Dumbledore. It was overwhelming and his head started hurting but he decided to fight it.

"Well, time to get up and train for a bit." he said to himself as he arose from his comfortable bed. Going to his trunk he pulled out some gray sweats and saw the box that contained the bracelet he bought for Daphne. "Oh, I forgot I bought this. Might as well get this to her and hope she likes it."

He sat at his desk and pulled out some parchment and a quill and began to pen a letter to one Daphne Greengrass.

_Dear Daphne,_

_I first wanted to apologize for the way I acted in Diagon Alley yesterday, I had a lot on my mind but that is no excuse for not helping you when I ran into you. As an apology and an olive branch I send you this gift. I hope you accept it and I sincerely hope we get to know each other this year. I would like to see past the facade of the 'Ice Queen' and I would like for you to see past the facade of the 'The Golden Boy' there is much more to the both of us then just worthless titles. I hope you decide to continue correspondence with me, If not then I shall see you September 1__st__. _

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

"Yeah that should do it, a gift, an apology, and an offer of friendship with the possibility of a relationship, if it ever gets to that." Harry reread the letter, satisfied he sealed it with wax and pressed his signet ring on it. "Hahaha this should make her wonder what the hell is going on" he chuckled as he attached the letter and box to Hedwig and sent her on her way. "Right now to get some running in." and with that he left to run around the massive castle.

July 21st 7:45 am

Harry returned to his room covered in a sheen of sweat, his clothes absolutely soaked from the hard run he had just completed. The long corridors of the ancient building proved to be the perfect track for him, he was glad that it would be sufficient for him because he dreaded the thought of running around The Black Lake at dawn since the Scottish Highlands would be cold even in summer.

He decided he would shower and eat some breakfast 'If I'm Head Boy does that mean that I can call a House Elf? Well might as well try.' he sighed and called out the name of the name of the only House Elf he trusted, no matter how much it was going to hurt him "DOBBY!" he yelled.

*POP*

"Dobby here Mr. Harry Potter Sir!" yelled the peculiar little House Elf as he barreled into Harry effectively knocking him down. "Dobby! Calm yourself! I need your help and I need you to listen carefully, okay?" Harry sternly told the elf who had the decency to look a little bit ashamed for how he acted.

"Now, Dobby I am in need of a trustworthy House Elf to help me, you came to mind. I would like for you to become my own personal elf. Would you like that?" at this Dobby was bouncing in place and quickly answered with an enthusiastic yes. "Alright here is what I need, I need you to prepare me breakfast and wash my clothes if you will is that a reasonable request for now?" another excited yes given and a handshake was traded, sealing the new bond between Master and Servant.

*30 min later*

A clean and relaxed Harry returned to his room and found that his room was reorganized and that his clothes had been laid out on his bed for him with breakfast waiting on his desk. "Wow, Dobby works fast he has my room all set up as well." Harry dressed in a pair of new jeans and a white T-Shirt and began to eat.

While he was enjoying his breakfast he heard the Suit of Armor announce that he had a visitor, he said it was alright for whoever it was to come in.

As the door opened Harry looked and in came Professor Snape "Well Potter it seems you already have eaten, come along The Headmaster wishes to speak to you." Harry stood and reluctantly followed the bitter man to Dumbledore's Office. As he climbed the stairs he began to wonder what new surprises Dumbledore had in store for him today.

He entered and saw The Headmaster sitting at his table as usual and motioned for him to sit. "Well Harry it seems that Molly has made you out to be an evil wizard. Most of the Order was as Severus put it 'shocked' but I was able to explain what happened and everyone understood your anger and now Molly is being alienated and she is now out of the Order."

Harry was feeling his anger rise but started to calm himself when he was told about her being kicked out and everyone alienating her. "Well she deserves it, stupid bint should have kept her mouth shut." Dumbledore looked at him with a slight smile "Agreed, now on to your training. Today you will meet your Dark Arts teacher."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and said "As I remember it you said I would probably hate him, oh goody. Right well lets go and meet the git then." Harry stood and followed the Headmaster to a familiar corridor.

"We're going to the Room of Requirements aren't we." he said more of a statement then a question. "Yes. I'll explain when we arrive." they continued walking until they passed the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy three times and a door appeared. Harry looked at it and decided to enter. What he didn't know was that with the simple act of following Dumbledore into the Room of Requirements, he would be sealing his fate and his decent into darkness would begin in earnest.

They stepped into what appered to be a large dueling hall "Now Harry, what I am about to reveal to you is a very powerful and potentially dangerous secret. The Room of Requirements as you know has the power to create many things to the extent of the persons imagination. What you don't know is the Headmaster can grant a Shade or a memory if you will, anyways we can grant a Shade the power to appear and have a physical form within this room to train whoever we wish. This has it's limitations of course, it can harm you but not to death or insanity the magic of the school forbids it. It can however use the _Cruciatus Curse _to it's hearts content within reason of course. Now the Shade that I will assign to you will have the memories of the last time he arrived at Hogwarts, I believe at that time he was probably at 65% of his current power. Still he is an extremely powerful wizard and even though you will hate him Harry you must learn."

Harry was dreading this, he knew who his teacher would be, he was shocked and frightened at the same time. He looked at Dumbledore with wide eyes "You can't be serious."

Behind him he heard a voice that chilled him to the bone "I'm afraid he is deadly serious Harry." hissed the voice. Harry turned and he found himself face to face with his mortal enemy the maniacal Lord Voldemort.

"Shit!" was all Harry could muster for a response. Voldemort sneered "How eloquent. I'm going to have to teach you some manners I see." Harry looked at Dumbledore with a questioning look.

"Hold on, if you can summon VoldeShade over here why not ask him about the Horcruxes? Not like he has much to win or lose." the Shade gave him a pointed look and said "I'll make you pay for that little play on my name child! Now as for the Horcruxes well, Dumbledore he has a point I hate to admit it but he has a very good point. I however want to make it a little hard for you so I will tell you the names of them but, I will not tell you the location is that agreeable for you?"

Dumbledore looked like Christmas had come early "Of course Tom! I find that to be most agreeable." the Shade had a look of disgust when his given name was spoken "Never call me by that name again! Now don't let it be said that Lord Voldemort never gave anyone anything. Now these are the ones that I know of, if he made more I would not know there is my diary, my family ring, Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup' Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. That is it all of the Horcruxes that I kn-. Oh no I cannot believe this!" Voldemort yelled and started pacing back and forth. Both Harry and Dumbledore looked at each other wondering what had set off the madman.

"What is it Voldemort?" asked Harry with mild disgust he still felt that talking to even a shade of Vodemort was unholy. "You! You're whats wrong! I can feel it in you! I can feel the power coming from your scar! The true Voldemort turned you into a Horcrux! The Fool!"

Harry was in a daze, he realized that he was one of the reasons Voldemort was still around, Dumbledore looked pensive "Yes, that would explain why Harry has a connection to Voldemort. I have to study this, I will leave you to it gentleman. Harry try to learn as much as you can and do not worry about your scar, I'll find a way to release you from it. I shall see you at dinner Harry." and with that Dumbledore left Harry with a raving Voldemort to train. He looked at Harry his blood red eyes boing into him "Now boy, if I must train you then you will treat me as your master! Now this is for your earlier cheek. _CRUCIO!_" and that was all Harry heard when his world exploded in pain.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright here is Chapter 7. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story so far and I hope to continue giving you entertainment. I think this story is going to be a bit long, I mean 7 chapters in and we're not even at the tip of the iceburg. What have I gotten myself into?! Oh well enough rambleing on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter just the idea for this story.  
**

Chapter 6

July 21st 8:30 am

He was burning, his body was being cut, the pain was unbearable, he couldn't throw off the curse, he knew if he stayed under the curse long enough he would go insane. 'No! I will fight it! I can't fail! I will become stronger! I will defeat Voldemort, real or imaginary. He won't win!' Harry yelled at himself, his eyes forced themselves to open and he focused them on the Shade of Voldemort. Slowly but surely he started to stand, after what seemed like an eternity under the Torture Curse he stared down Voldemort.

"Well, it would seem you still have some will to fight. I'm impressed, no one has been able to resist this curse when I throw it." he sneered, but his eyes betrayed him. If one where to look into them one would see a bit a fear, mixed with desire, and a yearning to teach. "Yes, you will make a worth apprentice."

All Harry could do was stare, his hate filled eyes burning a hole into the Shades head. His hand clutching his wand until his knuckles where white as snow. He raised it and let out a barrage of spells so the pain would stop _"CRUCIO, AXELO, BOMBARDA MAXIMA, REDUCTO, AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" _

The Shade dived to the side and conjured a slab of granite in the hopes of avoiding the curses. 'That boy! He is strong and to be able to use those curses effectively while under the _Cruciatus _he must have a strong will as well. Yes, he shall make a fine apprentice indeed.' while he was deep into his thoughts he realized that the spells had stopped, he looked around the corner of the slab and saw that Harry was just standing, his breathing ragged from the effects of the spell and his attempts to conquer it._ "__Petrificus Totalus"_ Voldemort silently sent it to get Harry to listen without him interrupting.

Harry froze and fell to the ground, Voldemort banished the badly damaged granite and approached "It seems I have underestimated you Harry, well I won't make that mistake again. _Legilimens!_" Harry, unable to put up a wall to resist it was forced to relive his most painful and embarrassing moments over again. He tried to remove him from his mind but it was no use and so he endured as he saw himself get beaten, get cut, get shoved, he saw Cedric's Body in the Graveyard, Voldemort's Return, The Death of Sirius. So many painful memories, but he promised himself he would endure any pain and any injury if it meant he would become stronger. He would do anything if it meant he would be victorious. He felt Voldemort leave his mind and he felt himself able to move once more.

"It seems you have had a rough life, those muggles treated you like a dog. Yet you forgave them, your a better man then me. Do you know what I did to my father when I discovered that he had abandoned my mother and myself, I killed him and I framed my uncle of the crime. He rotted away in Azkaban. Listen to me and listen to me well I will not coddle you, I am here to turn you into an effective killing machine is that clear?" Harry nodded "Good, now I want you to address me as Master and I want an apology for trying to 'kill' me. Now do it!" Voldemort said while pointing his wand at Harry, another _Cruciatus Curse_ on the tip of his tongue.

Harry looked up at him, his eyes consumed in pure malice. He rose to his knees and just wished he could kill him, but he knew he needed to learn. He would have to endure the pain and he would have to learn the darkest of arts from this hell spawn but, if it meant his eventual destruction then he would do it. His resolve strengthened he bowed his head to Voldemort and spoke "I apologize Master, I should never have raised my wand to you with the intention of killing you. I beg for your mercy and hope that you will teach me in the darkest of arts, so that one day I may reach the level of power that you posses."

With those words Voldemort knew he had him, he was but a shadow of his true self but he still plotted. If he could not be out in the world bringing it to it's knees then he would train his nemesis to replace him. He started to laugh maniacally because, he knew he would succeed and no one would stop him.

July 21st 4:30 pm

Harry approached The Great Hall in hopes that he would not only find food but also he hoped to be able to rest. His body still shook from the aftereffects of the _Cruciatus, _he hated his supposed "Master" with a vengeance. He would endure as he always did, and when the time was right and the Shade was no longer needed he would find a way to banish him into the netherworld. He remembered the words that the real Voldemort said to him in his first year "There is no good or evil, only power and those to weak to seek it." he would seek that power and use it to destroy him, even if it meant turning into something he hated. "The needs of the many outweight the needs of the few." he muttered darkly to himself.

He reached the hall and approached the Head Table and sat next to Dumbledore and started attacking his food. Dumbledore looked at him curiously and decided to speak "Harry, how was the trai-" he was stopped by Harry "Headmaster, I am unable to speak of my training. The Shade made it very clear that I am to speak to no one of it. If I disobey him I shall be punished and trust me Professor I don't like his punishments." and he said no more. Dumbledore was worried, had he made a mistake in allowing him to delve into the Dark Arts? It was the lesser of two evils, either let Harry die or give him the tools necessary to kill without remorse and hopefully he would survive to live a long life. He sighed and continued eating knowing he was to far down the rabbit hole to go back now.

At this point Snape walked in and saw Harry tearing at his steak with ravenous hunger. "Goodness, Potter has anyone ever taught you manners?! You're eating like that Weasley Boy.!" Snape decided he could not let this continue if he was going to eat and live with this insufferable brat he would have to teach him manners. Sitting next to a bewildered Harry, Snape told him to shut up and to listen. For the rest of his dinner he was taught the finer points of etiquette at the table.

July 21st 5:30 pm

Harry, Dumbledore, and Snape exited the Great Hall and stood in the Entrance Hall. Dumbledore turned to towards them. "Harry, you shall be going with Severus to learn how to protect your mind. When you have built up strong enough shields he will begin to teach you about potions and the theory behind that delicate art. You might find that if an assassination is needed that some potions are perfect. Now I shall see you tonight at eight."

Harry sighed, it was just starting to dawn on him just how hard all this training was going to be. "Yes, Headmaster" and he followed Snape into the Dungeons.

*Snape's Office*

"Sit." Snape commanded as they entered his office. Harry sat and waited as Snape prepared himself "Listen Potter, I know you think I was purposely causing you harm last year when I tried to teach you _Occlumency. _I was not, the only way to become proficient is to be repeatedly attacked by a Legilimens such as the Headmaster or the Dark Lord. I was taught by Dumbledore himself and trust me, I know your pain. I had him violate my mind more times then I can count and I am doing it to you now, not something that I'm proud of but but it has to be done. Now are you ready?" Snape watched as Harry as he nodded still unsure if he was but Snape continued "Right, then clear your mind! _Legilimens!_" Harry once again was forced to relive his past, things long forgotten returned with a vengeance.

*7:45 pm*

Snape was thrown back as he was forced out of Harry's Mind. "Finally! A breakthrough!" he exclaimed "There is hope for you yet." he told a sweaty and mentally exhausted Harry "Go on to Dumbledore, I'll see you tomorrow to continue out lessons." As Harry walked towards the door he heard Snape congratulate him "Good job Potter, much better then before. Oh and the password for his office is _Sugar Quills._" Harry was a little confused but pushed it away for now and started walking to the headmaster's office.

*8:00 pm*

Harry finally reached the gargoyle protecting the path to Dumbledore's Office. "Alright let's see what I'm going to learn now." He gave the password and walked up. Entering the office he saw Dumbledore pacing back and forth reading a book. "Please Harry sit, I'm just reading up on exorcisms. Quite an interesting field acually, I believe I can remove the Horcux from your scar and any remaining objects. If done properly they can be saved and be rendered safe to use." Harry sat wondering how many different fields of magic there where, Dumbledore seemed to know at least the basics of many different branches. "So what am I going to be learning from you? I hope it's not any more magic, I think if I even try to do a _Lumos _my wand will shatter! Ahh fuck it I'm gonna try anyways _Lumos!_ Hey it didn't shatter! Great!"

Dumbledore just laughed, this new Harry was much improved over the one he got to know over the years. He had a sort of 'Devil May Care' attitude that seemed to make him more like his godfather. "Well Harry, I want you to understand what your up against. I've collected memories over the years, specifically those pertaining to one Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am going to show you these memories so you can see what turned him into the monster we know today. This will take a long time to complete, probably until the school year starts. After I shall begin teaching you some Light Magics and hopefully by that time we'll be able to destroy the Horcuxes. Now shall we begin?" all Harry could do was say yes as he was all but dragged by Dumbledore to his Pensieve.

*10:00 pm*

Harry approached his bedroom, feeling quite tired and still hurting from the training session with the Shade, he just wanted to rest. He got to the Suit of Armor and gave his password, as he entered he saw a very irritated Hedwig ready to attack him. He had not been in the room to receive the letter that was attached to her leg. "Hey, sorry girl I was training. I didn't mean to forget about you. Here let me get that letter." he went and removed the letter and gave her some Owl Treats. She flew to his shoulders pecked his head a few times then nibbled on his ear as to say she was mad but she forgave him and she left.

Harry looked at the letter, he knew it was from Daphne he wanted to read it but decided that it would be better to read it tomorrow. He jumped onto his bed and fell into a well deserved sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright people sorry for the delay but as promised here is chapter 8. This is what I like to call a filler chapter. No action, just trying to expand the characters a bit and give them a bit of depth**. **Also I'm still hoping to get a good, reliable, and fast Beta to work with me**. **I feel that my story would be many times better if I had one, well read and review people!**

Chapter 8

July 21st 10:00 am

*Tap, Tap*

"Ugh! Will whoever is tapping please stop!"

*Tap, Tap*

"What is that?!" Daphne growled as she started to shake off the fog that clouded her sleep addled mind.

*Tap, Tap*

"Alright I'm coming! I swear if someone isn't dying I'm going to make sure that whoever woke me will be in St. Mungo's for a month! It's ten in the blasted morning! Who wakes up before Noon during summer?!" Daphne grumbled as she went to open her window.

Pulling back her purple velvet curtains, she squinted as the bright morning light blinded her. She reached out, twisted the latch and swung her window open. In flew a magnificent white owl, Daphne gave the bird a curious look. "I've seen this bird before, but where?"

Memories of this owl flying into the Great Hall during breakfast rushed back to her. She could see this owl flying towards her owner, a young man named Harry Potter.

"What in the blazes does he want with me? I've never even spoken to him since we've been at school." she asked herself while untying the letter and the box that came with Hedwig.

"Well Miss Owl let us see what your master wants." Daphne told Hedwig while she lightly stroked her head.

As the letter was read her face contorted into a confused look, she reread it and just to make sure she had read it right she gave it another once over. After she had finished she looked at the snowy owl and smiled "It seems that I have caught the attention of your master Miss Owl, if I'm reading this letter right then he seems to fancy me a bit and wants to get to know me better. Never thought Potter would be inclined to get to know anyone besides a Lion."

She looked at the gift wrapped box and wondered what gift he had gotten her.

'Must be something he could afford, which doesn't seem like much' she thought to herself. Her eyes went wide when she opened the box and found a silver, sapphire encrusted bracelet.

"Well this is unexpected, who in the world did he afford this?" she asked to no one in particular. Looking at the white owl sitting on her desk she decided to get her some food.

"Jolly!" she yelled and not 2 seconds later did a tiny house elf in a green tunic appeared.

"Yes Miss Greeny?" the elf asked in a high voice while bouncing in place awaiting her orders.

"Jolly, be a dear and get some meat and water for this owl." Daphne told the hyper little elf as she started to walk towards her desk to start her response.

"Right away Miss Greeny!"

*POP*

The elf known as Jolly popped away to fulfill her young mistresses order.

*POP*

"I is bringing small pieces of meat and water for big owl Miss Greeny!" Jolly announced as she returned with a plate with tiny chunks of meat and a bowl of water, Daphne looked up from her and started to walk towards the elf.

"Thank you Jolly that will be all, I'll feed our feathered friend." Daphne said as she retrieved the food and water and took it to Hedwig, who gave a hoot as a thanks and started to eat her fill.

"Good girl, now I'll go finish that letter so you can take it to your master." Daphne told the owl as she stroked her feathers. Returning to her letter she tried to come up with the right words, after all she couldn't let him get all chummy with her after one accidental meeting.

_Dear Potter,_

_I was not expecting a letter, let alone a gift from you. I accept your apology and your gift, I will also keep in contact with you if you wish. I ask that you not call me by my first name until we get to know each other. The reason being that if we call ourselves by our first name then that would suggest that we friends, as of right now we are not friends but acquaintances so you may call me Greengrass . Also, what is your owls name? I've been calling her "Miss Owl" ever since she has arrived. Now if you want to get to know me send me a letter with some questions and I will do my best to answer them. _

_Sincerely,_

_Daphne Greengrass _

Daphne read her letter twice before she decided it was sufficient, she grabbed an envelope and addressed it to Harry and went to Hedwig so she could go and deliver it.

"Alright Miss Owl, please make sure Potter gets this." Daphne told Hedwig as she tied the letter to her leg.

Hedwig looked at her, flew up to her shoulder and nipped her ear and then flew off into the morning sky to deliver the Daphne's Letter.

Deciding trying to go back to bed would be a waste of time the young witch decided to freshen up and head towards the Dining Room for breakfast.

July 21st 10:45 am

Daphne arrived at for breakfast quite frustrated that her sleep was interrupted. 'I swear I'm going to make Potter pay, I am not used to waking up this early during Summer Break.' she told herself.

As she sat down her mother entered and eyed her eldest child curiously. "Good Morning Daphne, you are awake quite early today. I normally don't see you until late in the afternoon, what brought about this change my dear?"

Daphne looked at her mother "Potter decided to send me a letter and a gift so his owl woke me up at 10!" she huffed still annoyed at the green eyed wizard.

Her mother just stared "Gift? What gift?" she asked, wondering if the famous wizard actually took an interest in her little girl.

Daphne pulled out the gift box and showed her mother. "Her sent me a silver, sapphire encrusted bracelet. It's quite beautiful actually, said it was a gift and an apology for how he acted at Diagon Alley."

Her mother looked at her, a smile tugging at the edge of her mouth. "Oh, this boy is a keeper honey. Don't let him go, I can see it now a little gang of black haired, green eyed children running around the garden while I spoil them silly. I just can't wait to be a grandmother." and with that Cassandra Greengrass left her daughter as red as a tomato at what her mother was insinuating.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok here is chapter 9. The story is going to start picking up from here on out and it will start getting progressivly darker and what I hope to touch on is the obsession that Harry will have with the dark arts. Anyways here is Chapter 9 enjoy and please Read and Review!**

Chapter 9

July 22nd

_Harry walked into a circular chamber, he looked around and noticed it had a sinister feeling to it. Looking towards the middle of the chamber he saw an obsidian throne, he felt it calling to him. He knew that it was evil, he could feel it in his bones but he found it difficult to resist._

"_Hello Harry, I see you're admiring my throne" the all to familiar voice of Lord Voldemort spoke to the young wizard._

_Harry whipped around and faced the dark wizard, pulling his wand out and pointing it at his mortal enemy._

"_Voldemort! What are you doing in my mind?! Leave at once!" Harry yelled as the rage that he felt against the Dark Lord increase. Harry knew that he was dreaming and that Voldemort was invading his mind once more, just like the previous year._

"_Now Harry, I'm just here to talk to you that is all. I mean you no harm today." Voldemort said as he walked towards his Dark Throne. He sat down and looked at Harry, red eyes clashing with green in a silent battle for dominance. _

"_Now, I wanted to speak with you Harry. I wanted to make you an offer and you would be foolish to turn it down." He hissed at his rival._

_Intrigued Harry brought down his wand and looked at him "What kind of offer do you have for me?"_

"_Well young man, I want you to join me. I will train you in the darkest of arts, I will give you command of my army, and we will rule together in the new utopia that we would create!" Voldemort told this to Harry with such passion that he wanted to believe him, and for a split second he wanted to yell out YES! At the top of his lungs, but Harry knew better. He decided to question him a bit before turning him down._

"_That is an interesting offer Voldemort, but why make me such an offer? I thought you never shared power with anyone?" _

_Voldemort stared and pondered the question for a moment "I am willing to make you my heir, that means that you as my prince and general would have much power. More then anyone your age should have but I have faith in you Harry I know you will do a fine job."_

_Harry was still skeptical "Alright then, what makes you think I would even delve into the Dark Arts? How do you know that I can perform the Killing Curse?"_

_At this Voldemort smiled and stood, he approached Harry and said "I know you can my boy, I can feel in in your heart. I sense much hatred in you, and anger as well. I can see the potential in you Harry, I can see the evil that dwells within you hmmm yes you can be great. That is if you join me."_

_Harry's response to that was laughter, something the evil man didn't appreciate "You dare laugh at my offer?!"_

_Harry calmed himself enough to respond "Yes, I do. I know for a fact that when you get a chance you will turn on me and try to kill me. You must take me for a fool if you think you can offer me power in one hand and the threat a swift but painful death in the other. I respectfully decline 'My Lord' ." Harry said in a mocking tone of voice._

"_You will rue the day that you balked at this offer! I shall destroy you Potter! You can not imagine the destruction my army will bring." Voldemort yelled at Harry as he shook in anger._

"_No I won't Voldemort, I will not be your heir. I shall make my own destiny, I will forge my own path to power! I have learned that I must stand on my own. I shall no longer stand on the shoulders of giants and continue where they left off, no I will become powerful and I will be feared for my accomplishments, and nothing that you or Dumbledore will do can stop me!" Harry yelled at Voldemort his path now set in stone. He would become a wizard that would rival and eventually surpass both Voldemort and Dumbledore at any cost, even his humanity._

"_Well then Potter I believe that ends our meeting. I must admit even if you are going to die at my hand I find myself intrigued by you, we are more alike then you think. Also if you truly want to fight me remember this, not even Merlin could destroy an army on his own. Good-bye Potter. " Voldemort sneered and the chamber started to melt all around him._

July 22nd 3:00 am

Harry sat up in his bed, sweat poured down his face and his scar throbbed. He thought back at his dream and remembered the small piece of advice he received from his counterpart.

"So, I have to build an army to take him on. Easier said then done." Harry sighed as he got up from his bed, sleep was no longer an option for him.

"Alright so if I'm going to build and army I need people and I need to have them organized." Harry talked to himself as he pulled out a piece of parchment to start making up his hierarchy. Grabbing his quill he started to think of a name for them, he smiled and titled the paper _"The Crimson Guard" _and he started to write down the hierarchy and the rules of his new group.

July 22nd 5:00 am

As the sun started to rise, Harry was just finishing up his plans. He had the leadership roles all planned out and he even had time to make some rough sketches for a uniform.

Now all he needed where people to help fill his little army. "Hmmmm well I am Head Boy, so I guess that I can conscript all the 5th years and up. I have to be careful though, spies could easily infiltrate my group."

He rose and stated to change into his sweats. "Might as well go for a run." He exited his room and started to do his daily workout.

July 22nd 12:30 pm

Harry was sweating from the heat, the fire raged all around him. All that he could hear in this inferno was the condescending laughter of his "Master", the Shade of Lord Voldemort.

"Come now boy, it's only a bit of fire come out and enjoy it!" The Shade laughed maniacally, he had been teaching Harry about the destructive properties of dark fire-based spells.

"No! I will not come out I would rather not get burnt! You know maybe I could actually duel you if you and learn something if you stopped waving that crazy fire whip you got in your hands!" Harry yelled irritated that he had barely learned anything today and to add to it he was tired, singed in several places, and soaked from all the sweat that poured off of him.

"Well then stop me! Use what I have taught you so far! I will not stop just because you asked nicely! Which I might add you did not!" The Shade roared over the sound of the raging fire.

"_Axelo, Crucio,.......!" _Harry started to send multiple curses, hex, and dark spells that he was taught by the Shade towards his opponent.

"Now that is much better!" The Shade yelled at Harry as he dodged the incoming spells, his concentration broken the inferno died down and Harry was able to take in the destruction.

"See Harry, what you can do with one spell. We're both powerful, and with one spell we could condemn hundreds of people to death. We are gods among men my boy, you are still young but you will learn how to destroy and how to rebuild. I will teach you, but you must listen to me and you must start thinking and fighting on instinct because you can not hesitate as you did when I started my spell. Now are you willing to do as I tell you and fight as I tell you?" He lectured Harry and waited for his answer

Harry looked around and saw what the dark spell did to the Room of Requierments, it was completely destroyed. The furniture had long been turned to ash, the walls turned blackened with soot, the heat had been so intense in some areas that the walls and pillars of stone and marble had started to melt. It was a horrific yet magnificent sight to behold

"Yes, master. Teach me how to harness my strength. I will do as you order. Teach me this spell so that I can try to emulate you." Harry spoke in awe that The Shade and the power he was able to wield with such ease, Harry wanted that power.

"Right, then lets begin in earnest then. This spell has no words to it, feel your magic transform your wand into a flaming whip of fire."

Harry listened closely and tried to do as he was told. He felt his magic coursing down his arm and into his wand_ 'Fire, make a fire whip' h_e thought to himself. Looking down at his wand all he saw was a tiny flame.

"Again Harry, more magic and more control. The flame is to small and it's a pitiful temperature, it's orange for goodness sakes! You need it to be at least a bright yellow!"

Harry and The Shade would work on flame spells for the rest of the day, Harry being tireless in his pursuit for perfection. The Shade was glad that his student had such work ethic especially when it involved dark spells,which Harry seemed to be absorbing at an alarming rate.

_'Soon, your soul will be consumed by the darkness and there will be no turning back towards the light, my apprentice.' _The memory of the Dark Lord thought to himself and smiled a cruel smile.

July 22nd 10:00 pm

Harry returned to his room tired and hungry. His lesson in the Room of Requirements had left him drained of nearly all his magic but he continued. Snape's Lesson took whatever he had left and used it to protect his mind, or try to that is. He had a breakthrough and he was able to enter Snape's mind and see some of his memories, he learned an interesting cutting cures he would have to practice later. He had been completely exhausted by the time he had lessons with Dumbledore, so tired in fact he fell asleep while watching a memory of Tom Riddle.

"Crap, I haven't read Daphne's Letter yet." He reached out and opened the letter and started reading.

"So that's how you want it then alright Greengrass I like girls that play hard to get." he chuckled to himself.

_Dear Greengrass,_

_I am glad that you have accepted my apology and that you have decided to keep in contact with me. As for questions, tell me about your family life. Do you have any siblings? Grandparents? Also my owls name is Hedwig, she is quite smart so careful what you say around her. I await your next letter_

_Your's Truly,_

_Harry James Potter._

'Short and to the point. Good job Harry.' He thought to himself and gave himself a pat on the back.

"I'll send it tomorrow it's to late now. Now to the bath!" he yelled at no one in particular and ran off into the bathroom to shower.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright here is Chapter 10. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Plaease Read and Review.**

**-McFluffin  
**

**P.S. I still need a Beta, anyone interested? PM me.  
**

Chapter 10

It had been one month since Harry had started his training, one long, grueling month since he traded away his humanity for power, delving deeper and deeper into the Dark Arts; Harry found himself entranced by the powers it offered.

During his time with the Shade, Harry learned many things about not only the Dark Arts but also himself. Even if he despised the idea,he could not deny that both Voldemort and himself where of the same mold. They had both made the decision to achieve unimaginable powers, to reach new heights in strength to get what they wanted.

His training with Snape had also progressed well; Harry was now able to rid his mind of any foreign presence within 4 seconds. Although he was not as fast as Snape or Dumbledore and he would have a hard time fighting off the Dark Lord, he was safe from mental attacks. He would continue to develop his skills but, Snape had done his job and could not help Harry progress any further.

Lessons with Dumbledore where going slower then expected. He constantly had Harry review various memories about Voldemort and his decent into depravity and his rise as a Dark Lord; Dumbledore hoped that if Harry saw the horrible things that the Dark Lord had caused then maybe, Harry would not go down the same path and use his new-found skills to good use. He was unfortunately very wrong; Harry saw the memories and did not see horrible and evil acts perpetrated by a mad-man, he saw logical murders and political killings that needed to be done to advance his cause. Of course Harry never mentioned his thoughts to the Headmaster, that would have been unwise.

Harry's birthday came and went without any fan-fare, asides from a few letters from Neville, Luna, Hermione, and Daphne all he did was train. The letter from Hermione was disturbing to say the least, it appeared that Ron had decided to tell her "The Weasley Side" of the story which consisted of Harry coming in and yelling at them for no apparent reason and destroying half the kitchen with a dark spell and he was at the point of injuring both Molly and Ginny. That is until Ronald showed up and fought him to a draw and Harry escaping "Ron's Vengeance". Hermione also noted that not only did Harry have some explaining to do but, that she was not the only one to receive such a letter, most of the former D.A. had gotten one.

Neville's Letter was more of a quick note saying happy birthday and that he thought Ron was full of himself. Harry had to laugh at this, who would have thought Neville would have grown so much over the years. He could always count on him and Harry knew it, the unspoken bond they shared made them friends and he wouldn't like it any other way.

Luna's Letter was what most would expect from Luna, strange, filled with magical creatures both real and imaginary, and hard to understand. Still Harry treasured the letter for the simple fact that Luna had been his friend and come to his aide when no one else would, and he knew if he lost Luna, Hermione, and Neville he would lose all traces of emotions he had left and would be no better then Voldemort. A raving mad-man and a lunatic of the highest order.

Daphne's Letter was very interesting to say the least. He had finally gotten on a first name basis with her but, she was so damn cryptic that it boggled his mind. At times she would suggest they go out for a date, other times she would say they could never be friends, but she would still him by his first name, which meant they where friends! Harry was thoroughly confused.

With all this happening to Harry, he had forgotten that Dumbledore told him that they would perform the ritual to get rid of his Horcrux sometime in late August.

So we find our young wizard pacing back and forth in his room, awaiting Dumbledore to come pick him up. Today they would get rid of his Horcrux.

August 20th 9:00 pm

"Where in the world is he?! I just want this thing out of my head!" Harry yelled, tired of waiting and anxious about what was about to happen.

"Do not worry Harry, I've studied the exorcism ritual, everything will be fine." Dumbledore spoke from the corner of the room causing Harry to jump.

"Bloody Hell! How do you do that? Merlin's Underpants you almost made me had a heart attack!" Harry said while clutching his chest in hopes that it would slow his heart rate.

"Being Headmaster has it's perks my boy now, lets get going the ritual room is ready." Dumbledore said, clearly amused by Harry's antics.

"Right, lead the way then." Harry said as he followed Dumbledore.

*Room of Requirements*

They arrived at the Room of Requirements and entered, Harry saw that the room was transformed into a fairly large chamber with a rune circle at the center. Snape was waiting for them with his trademark sneer in full effect.

"Finally! Now lay in the circle Potter, Dumbledore and I shall chant the Latin phrases and channel our magic into the runes. You are going to have to fight your Horcrux and defeat it to have it expelled from your body; Understood?" Snape said, not waiting for an answer he shoved Harry into the circle, causing the Boy-Who-Lived to fall unceremoniously on his back-side.

"Freaking, ignorant, greasy..." Harry grumbled as he positioned himself into a comfortable position.

"Alright then let us being." Dumbledore said as he and Snape started to chant in Latin, the circle started to glow a pale purple color.

At the start Harry only felt warmth spreading from his feet and continued upwards. "This isn't so bad, I guess this is gonna be easier then I thought." Harry thought to himself happily. The warmth had reached his ears and neared his scar.

As it got closer to his Horcrux, Harry started to feel a bit uncomfortable. When the warmth hit his scar he yelled an unearthly yell. All he could hear was yelling, screams of refusal, and loud chanting. All came together with the pain, he could not take any longer and passed out.

*Harry's Mind*

Harry appeared to be in a white room, no other distinctive marks just plain white.

"Where am I?" He asked himself, his answer came in as a bolt of green magic. Harry turned and came face to face with a slightly younger version of Lord Voldemort.

"So, You have finally come to destroy me! Well know this I will not leave without a fight!" the Horcrux yelled as he leveled his wand at Harry_ "Avada Kedavra!"_ he yelled.

Harry pulled out his wand and fired off a Killing Curse of his own_ "Avada Kedavra!"_ Harry screamed at the top of his lungs.

The two spells met and locked themselves into a _Priori Incantatem_, a golden dome surrounded them both as it had done in the graveyard during Voldemort resurrection. Harry looked at the Horcrux in front of him and smiled.

"I'm not going to lose Voldemort! You know this, so die!" Harry said to the soul and pushed golden bead that formed with the connection towards the other end.

"NO! I CAN NOT LOSE!!!" The Horcrux yelled, "STOP I WILL GIVE YOU POWER! JUST LET ME LIVE!" The evil piece of soul yelled, desperate to survive it's encounter.

Harry quirked an eyebrow and looked at him "What do you mean? Explain before I decide to kill you." he growled.

"I can give you some of my blood to drink! I can give you my _Parselmouth _ability! Just let me be!" The Horcrux yelled

"I already am one so you offer me nothing." Harry said, wondering what this thing was up to.

"If I am banished you will not have the ability anymore! Do you accept my offer?!" He asked fearful that he would say no.

"How about I do this." Harry continued to pour power into the bead and as it hit the Voldemort Horcux making him to start to fade away Harry ran towards him. Pulling his hand back he punched it into the semi-transparent chest of the Horcrux and pulled out his black, bloody heart.

"Well it looks like I am still a _Parselmouth _doesn't it Voldemort_. _Well let see how you taste." Harry said as he bit down into the black heart and ripped a piece out of it. He swallowed it and he felt as a wave of power rushed into him, he saw snakes and he heard them hissing at him as it imprinted into his mind. He could understand what they said once more. Looking down he smiled cruelly as he saw the soul writhing in pain as he started to fade from existence. The blood dripped from his lips only served to make Harry look more intimidating.

"You will pay for your treachery Potter!" The soul said as he finally phased out.

*Room of Requirements*

Harry's eyes shot open and he started to heave. Turning over he started to vomit out a black liquid, the evil that it let out was palpable in the room. Dumbledore and Snape stopped chanting and waited for the young man to stop.

"Are you alright Harry?" Dumbledore asked, worried that the exorcism had failed.

Harry stopped and turned his head and looked at the old wizard. He grinned and responded "I'm good, it went better then expected."

Dumbledore paled when he looked into Harry's eyes, the where still green but around the pupil he could see a tiny bit of red appear. 'This can only mean Harry is starting to fall under the sway of the Dark Arts. My boy I hope I have not failed you.' he thought to himself, worried that he was losing his young charge.

"Well go to your room and rest. We'll talk in the morning." Dumbledore spoke a bit shaken but he hid it well.

"Right then, thank you professors." and Harry left to go to bed, the ritual had lasted well over an hour and it left him feeling drained. What he didn't notice was that he left two people worried about the talk they would have in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright here is Chapter 11, hope you like it. Please Read and Review**.

**P.S.: I still need a Beta PM me if you are interested.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.  
**

Chapter 11

**August 21****st**** 8:00 am**

Harry woke up the next morning feeling quite refreshed, not only did his scar no longer hurt but his connection with Voldemort had been severed permanently.

"Man, last night was strange." Harry told himself while he thought about what happened in his mind. He paled when he remembered what he did to the Horcrux, "Oh my...I ate his heart!"

He ran to the bathroom to check himself in the mirror, he hoped it didn't cause any adverse effects to him. He stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself, his body had gone a radical transformation over the last month, his hair had grown to his shoulders, his once tanned skin was now a pale white, he was now toned from all the duels with the Shade and his running regimen. What struck him as slightly disturbing where his eyes, they where turning red.

"Must be because of the ritual. I gotta talk to ask Dumbledore about this." Harry sighed and decided he should get ready for the day.

"Dobby!" Harry called out for the elf.

***Pop***

"Yes, Master Harry Potter sir?" the skinny creature asked his master.

"Dobby, I need you to ready breakfast for me and I want my clothes on the bed by the time I get out of the bath. Understood?" Harry waited for Dobby to nod before leaving.

**August 21****st**** 9:00am**

Harry stepped into Dumbledore's Office to have the conversation he was told about the night before. Sitting with the Headmaster was the Potions Master, Harry approached and sat down next to Snape. Snape looked at him strangely, his lip twitched and his eyes narrowed.

"Potter? May I ask why you have decided to wear Slytherin colors today?" Harry looked at the man and smiled.

"Well, I happen to like the colors. Is that a crime?" he said while trying to make his eyes twinkle like the Headmaster.

"Well if that is the case then I guess you still have hope my boy. Green and silver goes well with your eyes and hair Harry." Dumbledore cut in and complimented Harry on his improved sense of style. Remembering how Harry picked colors that clashed earlier that year made him cringe.

"We must talk about another matter though I'm afraid. We'll have to make a choice, people will either live or die by the course we choose today. Severus please explain." Dumbledore said and turned his head towards Snape to explain the situation to Harry.

"I was called away to a meeting a few days ago, the Dark Lord has decided that now is the time to make his power known. The fight at the Department of Mysteries was a fatal mistake on his part, he allowed not only some of his top Deatheaters to be captured but since he is now known to be alive; his plans have had to be accelerated. He is in a weak position at the moment so to regain lost influence he has ordered that Deatheaters to stage a raid on a town. Just as in the last war he will use fear to control the masses, but this will different the Dark Lord has given the go ahead to use any means necessary to subjugate the magical community." Snape looked pointedly at Harry.

Harry paled at the implication of 'any means necessary'. "By any means, you mean any-"

"Yes! That is exactly what I mean! He is going to let his followers kill, rape, loot, and destroy! He is going to let he marauding band of savages destroy families to accomplish what he wants!" Snape yelled at Harry when the young man started to put all the information together at a slower pace then he liked.

"Oh my god! We've got to do something! We can't let them go through with that." Harry said as he stood and started pacing.

"Harry my boy I know we must do something but the question is how? I could alert the Aurors and have them know, the downside is they will question my sources and will probably dismiss it. I could send the Order but that would make it quite obvious that we have a spy among them, putting Severus in danger and risking our only source inside the Inner Circle. I am afraid we are in a very peculiar situation. What to do, what to do." Dumbledore told Harry, his eyes absent of the it's trademark twinkle.

Harry continued to pace as he was trying to think of a way to stop the attack.

'Am I the only one who can do this? I know the Ministry and Order can't get involved, but what about a third party? I can do it! No, I must do it. The time for hiding is over.' Harry thought to himself. Looking up to his Headmaster, he looked into his blue eyes. Harry's red tinted green eyes burned with hatred for the Dark Lord.

"I'll do it. I'm a third party in this war, as far as people know I'm clueless about what is going on in the wizarding world. I believe I am ready to join the fight. I'll go and fight off the Deatheaters, I know I can do it." Harry stared at Dumbledore as he said this.

"You are not ready Potter! I know you've had training but I know that there will be about 15 Deatheaters attacking and one of them is Rastaban LeStrange! He's almost as insane and as powerful as his sister-in-law." Snape snapped at Harry, angry that Potter would even consider going out to fight. Harry was his last link to Lily and if he died he would never forgive himself.

Harry turned to Snape, his eyes boring into the man "Well then who will do it? As Dumbledore said the Order and the Aurors can't or won't go, I'm the only one who can go and fight without losing anything. I'm already on the Dark Lord's Most Wanted List, I have got nothing to lose."

"Alright gentleman that is enough. I believe that Harry is right Severus, I've gone over the fallout if he is to win and if Harry is the one to save the town then your cover is safe and Harry just have been at the right place ant the right time. That is if he gets caught, which I am sure he won't." Dumbledore said as he tried to stop the argument from getting out of hand.

Successfully cowed Snape just nodded and looked at Harry and started to give the information he gathered. "Alright then Potter, I hope you're up for a fight. As I said before Rastaban LeStrange shall lead 14 other Deatheaters in an attack on a suburb of London, Buckhurst Hill is the name. It is a mixed community, both muggles and wizard live in the area. This is going to be a difficult battle for you since you will be going at it alone, the only thing you have going for you is the fact that most of the Deatheaters are rookies. None have killed or have had extensive dueling experience. The raid will take place at about 8:30 pm in four days."

Harry nodded as he took in the information. Dumbledore cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Also, Harry my boy have you seen your eye's lately?" he asked

"Yes, I'm actually a little bit worried. My iris's have started to turn red, do you know what is happening?" Harry asked the old wizard and hoped for an answer.

"I do actually, I believe that you are falling too deep into the Dark Arts. Your soul is being corrupted and your eyes indicate that you have only started your descent. I noticed that this happening after the ritual yesterday, did something happen while you fought the Horcrux?" Dumbledore asked curiously, he wanted to know the details of what happened but would not press for details.

Harry's eyes widened as he realized what happened, he corrupted the ritual and instead of completely destroying the Horcrux he integrated some of it's power and then destroyed the soul anchor. He had inadvertently done a dark ritual when he ate the soul's heart for the power to speak to snakes, and for it he was paying the price by having his soul corrupted. Harry started to feel sick 'It is for a greater cause, I did the right thing.' he told himself.

"No, I don't know what happened. I just defeated the Horcrux and got out." he skillfully lied as he put up his metal shields.

"Right, well I don't know what could have triggered the change but it is of no importance. I knew this would happen eventually happen, the Dark Arts will eventually corrupt the soul with it's continual use." Dumbledore said and then stayed quiet as if he was deep in thought.

"Harry, I'm afraid that you will die." He said solemnly

"What? Why would I die?" Harry asked shocked that Dumbledore would say something like that.

"I know you are powerful, you have the potential to be more powerful then either Tom or myself could ever hope to be. That, I am afraid is still in the future. If you where to duel Tom today, you would lose and you would be murdered." He said as he sat down and looked like he was about to say something that he might regret later.

"I am afraid that I must ask too much of you Harry. I want you to listen to me before you jump in and start trying to fight me on this." He said and waited for Harry.

Harry was apprehensive but decided that Dumbledore had his best interests in mind.

"Alright Professor, what is it you want me to do?" he asked.

"Harry, I need you to make a Horcrux." Dumbledore said and watched as Harry's and Snape's jaws dropped.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here is Chapter 12! Also I GOT A BETA!!!!! And wow did I need one! Well anyways thanks to my Beta Teufel1987 for correcting all of my mistakes and giving me ideas on what direction to take my story. Anyways enough rambling go on and read and reveiw please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

Chapter 12

**August 21****st**** 9:30 am**

"WHAT!?!" Snape yelled at Dumbledore, the Headmaster just sat and waited for the Harry's reply

"You're insane Dumbledore, you are fucking insane! You want me to create something that I am trying to destroy!?" Harry burst out, livid that Dumbledore would even suggest it.

"Yes, think about it Harry, immortality. ! If you die I can bring you back and you can fight Voldemort and save our world! What if you die during the duel? What if you kill off Tom but you die as well? Do you not want a second chance at a happy life?" Dumbledore said passionately as he stood up from his seat.

The wheels in Harry's head started to turn, 'I need more information.' he thought to himself. If his plan is to work he is going to need every advantage he could get. "I don't even know the process of making a Horcrux."

Snape looked at Harry "You can't be serious Potter! You can't seriously be considering making one of these vile things! If you do you will be no better then than the Dark Lord!"

"Shut it Snape! Just shut it!" Harry replied, annoyed at the spy. Snape calmed himself and stared daggers at both Harry and Dumbledore.

"Actually Harry you do, it is actually an rather easy process. Remember Tom's memories? Just follow the steps he took and that will allow you to create a Horcrux." Dumbledore said as he stood in front of the young man.

"So, I murder someone and I basically will my soul to split and to go into an object? That is insanely easy, how is it that every lowlife out in the world doesn't have one?" Harry asked the Headmaster.

"It's not common knowledge, plus you have to murder, you have to intentionally kill someone. You must plan and take all the rage you keep have kept shut away and put it into a hate-filled _Avada Kedavra_." Dumbledore said wisely "So, what do you say Harry? Will you be willing to make a Horcrux?"

Harry started to pace back and forth 'Alright so making the Horcrux is actually easy, but will I be able to do it?' he said to himself 'Can I do it? Can I do this and save myself from death?' he thought as he continued to pace.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked

"I'm sorry Headmaster, I can't make a Horcrux. I just can't murder someone to split my soul, that is a sin against nature." Harry said calmly and started to walk away.

A smile appeared on Dumbledore's face "Harry, you have passed!" He said

Harry turned around and looked at Dumbledore confused "Passed? What are you going on about? Was this all some type of sick test?"

"Yes Harry it was a test and you passed with flying colours!" Dumbledore said went and sitting down, Harry turned to look at Snape and saw that he too was smiling as well.

"Alright you two spill it!" Harry snapped at his teachers. "What's this all about?"

"Well it started after the ritual yesterday. I looked into your eyes and I saw the darkness creeping into you, it should not have happened. The ritual was to cleanse your body of evil, but it seems that it instead has integrated the soul fragment's power with yours. This is all a theory of course, ; we will probably never know what happened but either way I had to know if you were going to lose yourself in the dark arts. That is why I suggested that you make a Horcrux, if you had agreed; I would have had to stop your dark arts training and try to sway you back into the light. I am glad that you proved me wrong." He smiled at Harry.

"Alright so let me get his straight, you and Snape orchestrated this whole meeting just to see if I was going bad? Bloody waste of time if you ask me but you had to do it I guess, so the attack and all that was made up?" Harry asked them as he leaned against the door.

"No, the attack will happen. So best be prepared Harry, now go. I have to speak with Severus." Dumbledore said as he ended the meeting.

"I'll be in my room if I'm needed." Harry said as he turned and left.

**August 21****st**** 10:00 am**

Harry walked into his room and sat down at his desk. "Damn it! Dumbledore knows something happened during the exorcism." Harry sighed and slumped down in his seat "At least he doesn't know what I did so I lucked out."

Harry stood and went to his bookshelf he grabbed a book that the Shade had told him about. To have it lying around the Restricted Section was a mistake on Dumbledore's part. What if Crabbe or someone just as stupid had gotten their hands on it? That would be disastrous, sitting back down and opening '_**Secrets of the Darkest Art**_**' **he turned to the page and skimmed the tome to see if he could find something interesting. As he was turning the pages of the ancient book he landed on a section detailing Horcrux creation. Harry smiled "Oh this is just divine intervention it just has to be. They will never know what hit them." and he started to laugh a laugh nearly identical to the one of Lord Voldemort.

**August 22****nd**** 12:45 pm**

***Greengrass Manor***

"Daphne! Daphne! Where are you?!" a young girl was yelling as she walked down the halls of the Ancestral home of the Greengrass family.

"Will you quiet down Astoria?! I'm in my room!" Daphne yelled at her little sister from the desk as she was writing a letter to Harry,.

"Finally,! I've been looking all over the place for you! Let's go for a walk, it's such a beautiful day today. Too beautiful to be cooped up in your room writing love letters to Harry Potter." Astoria told Daphne with a smug look on her face.

"They are not love letters! I've must have told you Merlin knows how many times! Did mother put you up to this?!" Daphne yelled, she was frustrated with not only her mother but also her sister and father. When her mother let it slip at the dinner table that she and Harry had started to exchange letters almost daily, Astoria would constantly tease her and her father Dedrik Alexander Greengrass had started mentioning marriage contracts of something along those lines. Daphne was at wits end.

"No, daddy did!" Astoria said as she started to giggle

"Get out! Just get out!" Daphne screamed as she pushed her sister out of her room, she returned to her desk and started to think about the young man who she was writing to.

She hated to admit it but she could not get him out of her head. His letters told her about living with muggles and how their world was vastly different compared to the wizarding world. She was also told about the dark events that happened at Hogwarts and how he has had had to fight for his life every year he had attended. In truth she was horrified that he had to fight and defeat Voldemort in some incarnation year after year, add that to the fact that his godfather was the notorious Sirius Black and Daphne thought she was ready for all of Harry Potter's surprises. She was wrong, when she was told that he had become the head of the Black family and Potter family she almost passed out. She would not admit that she was in love but, if they decided to take things further then she could be the power behind the throne so to speak. "Behind every great man is a great woman" she mumbled as she thought about the possibility of a Potter-Greengrass alliance.

"Well I'll just have to wait and see when we get back at school. Now where is my owl? I bet Tracey is just dying to hear some gossip about Potter and myself." Daphne continued to talk to herself as she went to find her owl.

**August 21****st**** 1:33 pm**

Ron Weasley was outside the Burrow sitting against an apple tree, as he sat in the shade the kept thinking back to the day that his friendship with Harry had come to an end. He regretted it but he would never admit it to anyone "He used a dark spell to attack me and he insulted my family. He was a horrible friend." he convinced himself he was right and started to wonder what he would say to him when school started up again in the Fall.

"I'm going to confront him and see what the hell is wrong with him. The D.A. isIs already going to vote him out because of what he did, I'm glad I sent out those letters." he said to himself

"I bet they're going to make me the head of the D.A. After after he gets the boot." he started to laugh

what What Ronald did not know is that by the time school started he would come face to face with a new Harry Potter, one that would not appreciate his attempts to undermine his influence.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Alright here is Chapter 13! Sorry it took so long to update but I had a bit of writers block and life got in the way. Also I believe I received my first flame from naknaras. He said it was BS that Harry was becoming a lunatic and so forth. When did I say Harry was not going to be one? Seriously if you had to listen to the ravings of a madman for the better part of the day then had to go get mind raped to build up your defenses and then you go and learn that your archnemesis and you are basically the same. I sure that would have some serious effects on your sanity. Also thanks to my Beta Teufel1987 who has been a great help. Read & Review people!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Warning: I have to warn you that this chapter is pretty dark, I have put in a rape scene near the end and I felt so dirty after I wrote it. You may skip it if want but it help to explain Harry's actions after the scene.  
**

Chapter 13

**August 24****th**** 8:00 pm**

"Do you understand what to do Harry? It is imperative that you evade capture, if the Ministry catches wind of your involvement then Cornelius will probably use you as a scapegoat for his inability to stop the Death Eaters." Dumbledore explained to Harry as they sat in his office.

"Use me? How in the world would he make the leap from Death Eater attack to Harry Potter? Also when is he going to get kicked out of office?! It's been months since the Battle at the Ministry, how can he still be in office?" Harry asked Dumbledore, feeling slightly angry that Fudge had not been dealt with yet. 'I'll kill him if doesn't get kicked out. I swear I will just so we can get someone that actually has some courage as Minister.' he thought to himself darkly.

Dumbledore stared at Harry, his deep blue eyes looking at him from behind his Half-Moon glasses. "Well, he would probably say that they are after you and since you happened to be at Buckhurst Hill during the attack he would point out that you lead them to the town and they attacked to find you. It would be a terrible lie but, I think I would be very effective." He said as he tried to gauge what Harry's reaction would be 'will he get angry as he has in the past or has he changed because of his training?' he asked himself

"Well if he tries to launch another smear campaign then I'll just have to take care of him personally now won't I Headmaster." Harry said as a cruel smile appeared on his face, his answer had unnerved Dumbledore.

"Are you saying you would kill a man for spreading lies? I understand that it is wrong, but to kill him? That is going too far Harry." the Headmaster told his young charge, his body was stiff as he held back as much anger as he could.

"What? You actually think that I would kill him? Do you really believe I would kill him for that? No! I meant I would use my wealth and influence to dig up some horribly embarrassing event in his life that will force him out of office. Goodness professor have some faith in me!" Harry lied skilfully to Dumbledore and hoped that he fell for it.

Instantly Dumbledore slumped down in his chair and breathed a sigh of relief "I'm sorry I doubted you Harry I just do not want you to fall like Tom did and I know the Dark Arts can corrupt even the most noble of people."

Harry smiled at his 'grandfather' and stayed quiet.

"Alright, let us go over the plan one more time shall we?" Dumbledore asked Harry

"Right, well I am to arrive at around 6:00 pm to scout out the area and be _'incognito'_ right?" Dumbledore nodded response.

Harry continued "At around 8:00 pm the attack shall commence, I am to meet the Death Eaters head-on and fight them to the death. If I can capture Rabastan Lestrange it would help us, but if not then it is alright. Once they are defeated or if I am injured and have to retreat then I will Apparate back here to Hogwarts. I must say that this is going to be bloody Headmaster, I'm surprised that you are letting me go by myself and I'm even more surprised that you aren't asking me to spare most of them" He said as he started to pace.

"I do this with a heavy heart Harry, I believe that some can be saved but the stakes have been raised, I cannot let my ideals stand in the way of victory. As for you going by yourself, I trust you and I know that you have been well-trained I know you can do what is needed. Remember Harry, you are a very powerful wizard; to be as powerful as you are at such a young age is unheard of. I believe that by the end of this horrible war that you will be one of the most powerful wizards of your generation if not the most powerful, but to achieve this you have to have experience. So think of this as more training if you must." Dumbledore said sadly

Harry nodded and looked at the professor "Will you key me into the wards now?"

Dumbledore sighed as he rose and waved his wand at Harry. A bright flash of light announced that Harry was able to Apparate within Hogwarts. "It is done, now I would suggest you go and rest. Tomorrow is a big day." he said

Harry bid farewell and walked towards his room to prepare what he would need for tomorrow.

**August 24****th**** 9:40 pm**

Harry sat at his desk and wondered what he would use to create his Horcrux. He looked at the three objects on his desk and could not decide which to pick, all three where important to him but which would he pick?

The first snitch he ever caught was lying still next to the Marauders Map and his invisibility cloak. He continued to stare at the object, deep in thought. Nodding to himself he made his decision, he picked up the snitch and put in next to his wand as he fell onto his bed to rest.

**August 25****th**** 6:45 pm**

***Buckhurst Hill***

The sun was finally starting to set on a lazy Sunday afternoon, the last vestiges of summer disappearing as fall approached. The bell rang as the door to a local cafe was opened, alerting a young girl at the cash register that they had a customer.

Looking up she saw a young man, he was wearing a red dress shirt with a black tie and vest, his black slacks looked tailor made and his loafers were shined to perfection. She could not help but stare at the handsome man in front of her, his appearance screamed 'I'm wealthy look at me!' She composed herself long enough to greet him "Hi! Welcome to Joesph's Cafe! May I help you?" she said as she stared into his hypnotic green eyes 'Strange, his irises have a hint of red in them' she thought to herself.

He smiled and looked at her name tag "Why yes Annabelle you can actually, may I get an espresso and -" he paused as he sniffed the air "Do I smell muffins?" he asked

"Yes, I just finished baking them not one hour ago." Annabelle said as she pointed towards a medium-sized oven hidden near the back of the shop.

He flashed a dashing smile "Wonderful, I'll also have a muffin, they smell delicious."

Annabelle smiled at him and blushed as he spoke, she could tell he was quite charismatic and the fact that he was easy on the eyes only helped him. His messy black hair reached down to his shoulder, his pale face was framed by stylish square framed designer glasses which made him stand out even more. All in all she was smitten with him; he exuded power, intelligence, and charisma.

"Yes you may" she said as she punched in the order into her register "That'll be £7 please." she waited for him to pay. He pulled out a £20 note and handed it to her. "Keep the change Annabelle, as a tip." he said as he winked at her.

Annabelle was blushing as she accepted the money. "You can sit wherever you want I'll call you up when everything is ready." Harry smiled and nodded and went to sit at a table that gave him a clear view of the shop.

As Annabelle started to make the espresso her boss came by she looked up at Joesph "Kind of slow today isn't it Anna" he said as he gazed out at his shop and only saw a young man reading a newspaper.

"You know we're due the night time rush in about an hour, so we'll be plenty busy. Hey, mind if I take a break before it becomes all hectic?" she asked Joesph as she looked over at the black haired enigma.

Joesph smiled and started to chuckle when he followed her gaze "Well, well Anna seems you want to do something more than just take a break."

Annabelle fixed him a glare "Well can I?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

"Alright go ahead, just come back when things start to pick up." the short portly man said as he continued to grin.

She nodded and started to make another espresso and went to grab a few muffins.

***Harry's POV***

'Everything is going according to plan; the ritual is set up at that old graveyard I spotted. All I have to do is capture one of the bastards and murder him and presto, instant immortality.' Harry thought to himself as he sat and waited for his order.

'I hope I can save some people though, this is going to cause so much destruction I just know it' he thought grimly.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Annabelle started to speak to him "Umm excuse me, I have your order."

He smiled and took his espresso and muffin "Thank you Annabelle."

He was about to start drinking when he noticed that Annabelle had not moved and was fidgeting in place. He saw that she also had an espresso and muffin and instantly knew what she wanted.

"Would you like to join me?" he asked, already knowing what she would say.

"Thank you, I just got my break." Annabelle said as she joined him at his table. "I'm sorry, but I never got your name." she said as she blushed at the realization.

"Harry, Harry Potter. A pleasure to meet you." he introduced himself as he took a drink from his espresso "Hmmm this is excellent Annabelle, best I've had in a long time." He said, making her blush deepen.

"So tell me about yourself Harry, I've never seen you around here." Annabelle asked after she was able to stop blushing around Harry.

"Well I attend a boarding school in Scotland so I'm only down here for three months out of the year. As for myself well I'm an orphan, I lived with my aunt and uncle. I came into my inheritance a few months ago after my godfather died. He left me a hefty sum of money which combined with the money that my parents left, is substantial, I'm set for life." he explained to a shocked Annabelle.

"Mind if I ask how much? I mean you don't have to tell me but I'm just curious." she asked.

"Well, if I had to wager a guess I would say about 150 Million pounds give or take a few million." Harry said nonchalantly, he knew that his money would have its uses in attracting people to his cause but that didn't make them trustworthy. "Bloody good muffin as well! I must say I'm impressed." he continued not noticing Annabelle's gob smacked expression.

"What are you doing here then? I mean you could be anywhere in the world!" She asked.

"I have a meeting with a certain group of people. We've had disagreements in the past and we're going to settle it today." Harry said.

"Oh, will you be alright?" she asked him genuinely concerned.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

***1/2 Hour Later***

A group of teenagers entered the cafe "Guess my break is over Harry, I'm glad I was able to meet you." Annabelle said as she smiled at Harry, sad that they had to part ways.

"As am I, I'll try to come around again. Hopefully we can have another conversation like this." Harry said as he stood "I have to go as well, meeting to get to."

"Please be careful, from what you've hinted at these people are dangerous." a hint of worry bled into her voice.

"I'll be fine. Until next time, oh and if you any hear explosions in the distance just stay inside." he said as he walked out and disappeared into the night leaving a stumped girl.

***Little Hangleton***

"We've got our orders! I want all of you to kill, rape, and torture! Do I make myself clear!? The Dark Lord has decided that he is going to let us have some fun! Half-Bloods and Blood-Traitors are now on the kill list. Do what you want with them." Rabastan Lestrange yelled at his group of recruits. He was tasked to train these gutless recruits into heartless murderers. His group yelled in pure elation as they listened to him.

"Let's go kill some muggles!" Rabastan yelled as he raised his wand in the air.

***Crack***

The group of Death Eaters disappeared.

***Buckhurst Hill***

A young red headed girl waved goodbye to her long-time friend "I'll see you when I leave for Winter Holidays!" she yelled as she walked down the path to the street.

Susan Bones had just reached the street when an explosion erupted from behind her. Laughter and cackling where all around her, she pulled out her wand and turned around towards her friends home. She choked back a cry as she saw it was totally destroyed, fire breaking free from every window.

"NO! Emily!" she cried out as the sounds of her friend burning to death reached her ears. Running towards the house she pointed it at what used to be the front door_ "Aguamen-"_ her spell was interrupted when she was grabbed from the waist and thrown aside.

"No, my dear, there squibs will burn! I can't let you stop it now can I?" said Rabastan Lestrange as he approached Susan.

"YOU BASTARD! _REDUCTO!_" she yelled out

"_Protego_" he said as he lazily waved his wand.

Susan growled in frustration as she leaped out of the way of the rebounded spell "_BOMBARDA, REDUCTO, INCENDIO!_" she sent out a wave of spells towards the Death Eater.

Rabastan ran behind a low wall and started to launch spell after spell after the young witch.

He grunted in pain when she successfully cut his hand with an unknown curse._ "_Alright bitch now I'm angry!_ Stupefy!"_ he barked out in anger at her. The stunner hit Susan in the chest and promptly knocked her unconscious. An explosion in the distance made him shake his head at the recruits. "Bloody amateurs." he said to himself.

As Rabastan slowly approached Susan he started to grin lecherously. He started to admire the curves of the young witch. He looked down at his watch and smiled, "I still got time." he said to no one in particular as he bent down and started to caress Susan's cheek.

***Meanwhile***

Harry stood over the bodies of the three Death Eaters he had just killed, their blood staining the soles of his shoes. All around him, he could hear people screaming in pain and spells being launched, the smell of death and smoke hung in the air. Looking towards the sky he saw the orange glare of fire lighting up the night.

"Hey mate! Look at the cute little Blood Traitor we just found!" a voice said from around the corner. Harry hid behind a car and waited. Footsteps approached, from what he could hear there where at least five. The sound of struggling and crying could be heard as they drew closer.

"Ugh! The bloody little wog bit me!" one of the men said and a resoundingslap could be heard along with a cry of pain. Harry could not take it any longer and came out of his hiding place, his cloak billowed out as he walked.

"Hey! Get your hands off of her! _Bombarda!_" he sent out a blasting charm towards the first two in the group. The Death Eaters jumped towards the side and ran for cover and the remaining two let go of the girl and ran to join the fight. He looked at the young Indian girl and told her to move. She ran and hid behind Harry as he started to use many high level spells.

"_Sectumsempra, Bombarda Maxima, Reducto, Axelo!" _he launched spell after spell at the group of four. They responded in kind and went to launching Killing curses. Green lit up the street as the spells collided against a wall. The brick and mortar wall gave a groan and started to crumble.

"You four have no imagination! Here try this! _Fiendfyre!!!_" he yelled out, the curse roared out his wand in the shape of a flaming dragon. Harry fought with it as it flew towards the Death Eaters, sweat poured off of him as he concentrated on keeping the spell under his control. The Death Eater had screamed as they started to burn alive, the smell of burning hair, and flesh would forever haunt Harry. As the screams died down, he ended the curse. He turned towards the young girl and said "Run!" she nodded and started to run towards the centre of town. Harry turned away and looked at the destruction he caused. The bodies of the Death Eaters had turned to ash, hedges were on fire, as well as the houses and the cars.

***BOOM***

The burning cars started to explode one by one. Jumping behind a wall to protect himself from shrapnel, Harry waited for the explosions to subside; Harry took note that it had become quiet; the sounds of pain from the tortured having died down. "Strange." he said as he looked out from behind the wall.

"_Defodio_" a gouging spell was sent towards Harry. Not having enough time to move or back up the spell hit him on his cheek. A deep wound opened and blood started to pour out. He groaned in pain as he felt the chilled night air hit the wound, he instinctively knew he had been cut to the bone. Running towards the street he counted the remaining Death Eater and started his attack.

"_Avada Kedavra, Sectumsempra, Reducto, Axelo, Defodio!" _spell after spell poured out of his wand as the seven masked fighters hid behind barriers and shielded themselves. The Killing Curse broke through one of the barriers and killed one. His _Sectumsempra_ caught a Death Eater in the neck, he was on the floor with blood pooling around him as he choked on his own blood. The _Reducto_ blew a hole in a womans chest causing her to die a painful death, the gouging curse and _Axelo_ had been rebounded back towards him. Luckily he was able to side-step them. Of the seven only four remained, Harry became a man possessed as he ran towards the nearest Death Eater and disarmed him. Raising his fist he started to punch the man's face, the mask he wore offered little protection and eventually started to dent and buckle under the constant pounding. The man eventually passed out and Harry stood up and looked towards the remaining fighters.

"_Accio Scrap Metal_" he spoke softly, from behind the Death Eatesr he called forth a piece of a burning car. The wreck sailed towards the unsuspecting victims at harrowing speeds. The Death Eaters turned around and upon noticing the approaching car, tried to run, but were too late. They were impaled by the burning wreck started to scream as they slowly died. Harry turned towards the unconscious Death Eater and wrapped him up in rope.

"A present for the D.M.L.E.." he said and raised his wand_ "Morsmordre" _he launched the Dark Mark into the air to alert the Aurors of the attack. In the distance he heard a scream and ran towards it.

***Susan***

She was struggling and screaming as she awoke. She tried to fight him off of her but he was too strong. Rabastan Lestrange straddled her as he began to force himself on her, he ripped off her shirt and smiled at what he saw.

"You my dear have a fine pair of breasts!" her response was to spit at him. That earned her a smack in the face leaving a bright red hand print on her pale white skin.

"Bitch, I was going to fuck you softly but now I'm going to make you squeal like a stuck pig!" he yelled as he ripped off her skirt and started to grope her. She let out an ear piercing scream as she started to sob and fight but to no avail.

'So this is how I'm going to die, I'm going to be raped and murdered.' she thought to herself and could not help but start to cry even harder.

"_Stupefy"_ a voice rang out in the darkness and Rabastan slumped over, passed out.

"Are you alright? Susan, is that you?" the voice asked Susan. She tried to hide herself until she recognized the voice. "Har-Harry, is that you?" she asked tentatively, unsure if her mind was playing a trick on her.

"Yes, it's me Susan." Harry approached her, noticing her state of undress he took off his cloak and gave it to her to wrap herself up.

"Susan, I'm glad you are alright. I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner but those damn Death Eaters are a tenacious bunch" he said as he pointed to the bleeding wound on his face.

"It's okay Harry, thank you for saving me." she said and started to sob again. He knelt down and pulled her into a hug.

"Shhh it's alright its all over." he comforted her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Look Susan I have to go, but the Aurors should be here soon okay?" she nodded and let him go.

"What about him?" she asked as she pointed at Rabastan.

"I'll take care of him, don't worry. I have to ask you a favour though; you can't tell anyone I was here not even your aunt. If I know the Minister, he'd be likely to blame me for today if he caught wind of my involvement. Can I have your word?"

Susan looked at his shining green eyes and nodded. He gave her a small smile and gave her a small peck on the cheek and went over to Rabastan and disapparated with a loud crack.

Susan sat on the side of the street and waited for the Aurors. Looking down the street she saw the destruction Harry had caused and shook her head in wonder.

***Graveyard Mausoleum***

Rabastan woke with a start as he took in his surroundings. He was tied up in rope; he looked up at the dusty marble walls and the old effigy of Jesus on the Cross he knew he was in a old mausoleum.

"Good, you're finally awake Rabastan." said Harry as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Potter! What is the meaning of this?! Just kill me already because I'm not telling you anything!" Rabastan spit out.

"Oh I plan to Rabastan, I plan to kill you. You see I killed today, but for you I plan to murder you." Harry said as he approached and took out his snitch from his pocket. The runic symbol for 'Contain' was marked on it. He laid it next to the captured Death Eater and grinned evilly. "Now before I murder you I just need the proper incentive... _Legilimens!"_ Harry tore through his mind and saw something that made him angry and sick to his stomach at the same time.

_Rabastan Lestrange was raping a young woman in front of her husband. The man was being held back by Antonin Dolohov. The husband was crying and trying in vain to escape the burly mans grip._

_Rabastan continued to violate the woman who was screaming and yelling, until he heard a sound behind him. He turned his head and saw a tiny eight year old girl standing wide-eyed at the doorway. Looking towards Antonin he grinned and said to him "Kids like me better anyway." He stood and went towards the young girl and grabbed her. He soon was violating the young girl who was in tears pleading him to stop, Rabastan only laughed and continued. When he was done the girl crawled towards a corner and sobbed silently. Rabastan laughed at this and looked at her father._

***Memory***

"_Hey Antonin I think daddy should be enjoying himself too. What do you think?" he asked_

_Antonin just nodded and smiled._

"_Right then, Imperio!" he said as he pointed his wand at the young girls father._

_The man went glassy-eyed and stopped struggling, he awaited his orders._

"_You, go do what I just did to your daughter." Rabastan ordered the man, he nodded and started to walk towards his young child._

"_Daddy?" the girl asked unsure at what was happening. As her father reached her he grabbed her and started her nightmare once more. The mother screamed and yelled at her husband to stop but he did not listen. The girl cried and cried until she finally stayed quiet during the whole thing. When her father was done Rabastan lifted the curse, instantly bringing the man out of his trance. As the man was looking around in confusion, Antonin approached the catatonic young girl. "I think you broke her Rabastan." the thick man said to his partner as he nudged the child with his foot and got no response._

_Rabastan just shrugged and spoke. "Let's stun them and take them back to HQ, I'm sure some of our mates would like a go at these two." Antonin nodded and stunned the mother and child and left. Meanwhile the man finally regained his senses, remembering what he had done, but not understanding the circumstances behind his actions, he curled up into a ball and started sobbing as the guilt tore into him, slowly driving him insane. Rabastan watched all of this with an expression of sadistic glee and, laughing, he apparated away following his companion back to base eager to continue from where he left off._

***Graveyard Mausoleum***

Harry pulled himself from his mind and started to puke.

"You sick, sick bastard. How could you do that to an innocent little girl!" he growled and kicked Rabastan in the mouth. This caused his teeth to break and crack as blood poured out. Rabastan laughed and grinned an ugly grin.

"Hahaha best piece of arse I had in years Potter!" he continued to laugh as Harry looked at him with pure hate in his eyes.

"You are lucky I can't torture you to death. I'm going to murder you and when I'm done with you I'm going to find Antonin and skin him alive." Harry said as he approached Rabastan.

"See you in hell Lestrange. _Avada Kedavra!_" Harry sent the green curse to him, as the spell struck the Death Eater Harry spoke an ancient and forgotten spell, he began to howl in pain as he felt his soul splitting in half. He fell to the ground and tears began to form as he saw a silver mist leave his body and go into the snitch. As soon as it began it had ended. Harry stood and unsteadily walked towards the snitch and picked it up. He could feel his soul in it, controlling the movements of the enchanted object.

After he placed a few detection and protection spells on the snitch he spoke to it. "If anyone but me tries to get hold of you, I want you to fly. That is an order." The Horcrux sent him a pulse indicating it understood. He put it into his pocket and apparated away. He left Rabastan body in the old Mausoleum to rot.

***Hogwarts***

**August 25****th**** 9:45 pm**

Harry arrived at the Infirmary and was being attended to by Madam Pomfrey when Dumbledore arrived. One look at Harry and he regretted letting him go into battle by himself. He looked at him and saw that his clothes where torn and dirty. He was also sporting a nasty wound on his cheek which was sure to leave a wicked scar. He sighed when he saw Harry's eyes, his trademark green eyes where further tainted with red, and Dumbledore knew it was his fault. Harry had to used the Dark Arts extensively because he needed them. Sadly he had paid the price and now his soul was becoming deeply tainted with evil.

"Harry, I'm sorry for all that has happened. I should have never allowed you to go, because of me you have delved even deeper into the forbidden arts and now you are paying the price."

Harry looked at him, his eyes boring a hole into him "We did the right thing Headmaster, I saved Susan Bones today. She was going to be raped and I stopped it from happening. I know you believe that I may eventually lose myself, and I might but for now it is for the greater good."

Dumbledore sighed and started to leave. "Maybe you're right my boy, maybe you're right." and with that Dumbledore left.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry sadly "A young man should not have to deal with things like this Harry, but I feel that you are going to regardless. Okay here take this Draught of Peace and go to bed. Also I healed your wound but it will leave a nasty scar."

Harry only smiled and drank the potion. He handed her the vial and said "Haven't you heard? Girls like scars." and promptly passed out soon after, leaving the old matron shaking her head as she went to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! Here is chapter 14!Thanks to my Beta Teufel1987, seriously this story wouldn't be as good (see chapters 1-11)****. I hope people like the story so far and the spin I'm putting in the Dark/Evil Harry genre. I've seen to many predictable and unoriginal plots that I decided to write one that will hopefully inspire writers to go in a different direction and avoid clichés. Trust me this story is nowhere near done and I hope that I throw people off. Anyways Read and Review and ask questions and I'll get back at you. Later**

**-McFluffin**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

**August 26****th** **11:42 am**

Harry woke up a little before noon and the first thing he noticed was the hollow feeling in his chest. This caused Harry to worry so he began to think of people he cared about Sirius, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Daphne, Remus, Tonks, and Dumbledore. As he sat up in bed thinking and trying to figure out what the hollow feeling in his chest, was he came to a horrible realization. He lost the feeling of Love, he could feel different emotions but none of those could be Love. When he thought of Sirius all he could feel was anger and hate for what happened to him, when he thought of Hermione he felt a small bit of warmth that one would feel for a sibling, thinking about Luna and Daphne he felt a level of caring for the eccentric, optimistic, young witch and her cold, calculating counterpart. He felt many emotions, Anger, Hate, Rage, and Sadness but not Love, not anymore.

"I can't feel love anymore?" Harry said to himself "It's for the best that I take this burden, I can handle it. I'm the only one who can handle Voldemort."

He stood and changed into his school uniform. He walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth when he looked in the mirror; he looked tired, pale, and sick. His greenish-red eyes stared back at him made him feel unnerved. He laughed at himself "If looks could kill, I would have committed suicide by now." he looked at the scar on his cheek and grimaced as he touched it. It was a bright red scar that started right under his left eye and was shaped like a curved seven that went out to the back in. "Oh well, I look more dashing this way." He smiled as he finished and left to find Dumbledore.

***Headmasters Office***

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk looking at names of people from different houses when Harry walked in.

"Harry my boy! You look sick; you should go back to the infirmary and rest. Does Madam Pomfrey know you have left her care?" Dumbledore said to Harry when he noticed his haggard appearance.

"I'm fine professor, and no she does not. I'm sure to get an earful later but I've faced worse. I've got work to do." he said as he sat down and took some of Dumbledore's Lemon Drops and popped one in his mouth.

Dumbledore nodded and sighed he looked at Harry and spoke "Well as long as you are here would you like to help me pick the prefects for the coming year?"

Harry smiled and saw his chance to set his plans in motion. "Of course Professor, I would like that. I actually had a few people in mind."

This surprised Dumbledore as he didn't think that Harry had given much thought to being Head Boy and all of the duties it entailed. "Really, who do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well, for Gryffindor we have to strip Ronald Weasley of his position. Now this is not an act of revenge." he said to stop Dumbledore from making such an accusation, even if it was true. "He is the worst prefect I've ever seen; he encourages rule-breaking and sloth. I think his position should be given to Neville Longbottom. He would make a much better prefect."

Dumbledore was tapping his fingers against the bridge of his nose in thought. "You do make some valid points Harry, I'll send a letter to Mister Longbottom with his badge after this meeting is over, Mister Weasley will also be receiving a letter. Also I take it Miss Granger will be keeping her position?" he asked.

"Yes, she is a very good prefect. She actually did the work of two since Ronald was useless last year." Harry said offhandedly as he reached out to get more Lemon Drops.

Dumbledore nodded and continued "What of the other three houses? Any ideas on who should be chosen?"

Harry sat and pondered "For Slytherin Draco and Daphne should be prefects,"

This actually made Dumbledore jump slightly in surprise, "Draco? I thought that you and Mister Malfoy had quite a serious rivalry. I understand Miss Greengrass but Mister Malfoy? Can you explain to me why you would pick him?"

Harry sighed "Look Headmaster, I'm picking people who I know will be able to keep the peace at this school." 'Among other things' he thought to himself and continued "Yes Draco and I have had our differences and yes he is likely to abuse his powers a tiny bit. I know I will those elves know how to make an excellent midnight snack after all. All I know is that I will be offering a truce at the beginning of the year." he finished and laid into the couch and waited for Dumbledore to respond.

Dumbledore nodded and smiled. He was proud of Harry 'he's finally learning how to give people a second chance' he thought. "Well you do have a point, alright then, how about Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff?"

Harry smiled "Well for Hufflepuff it should be Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan. Why? For the simple fact that they are loyal, very loyal. As for Ravenclaw it should be Luna Lovegood and Terry Boot. Now before you say anything, yes with the exception of Slytherin the rest of the prefects I've chosen were all in the D.A. If you ask me, they have proven that they are loyal and that they will do what is necessary to keep everyone in line." he said as he laid back into the chair and waited.

Dumbledore was thinking about the choices that Harry had and weighed the pros and cons.

Pros: Intelligent, Powerful, and Loyal

Cons: All were in the D.A., rumours of Favouritism might arise

'Could this all be part of something Harry is planning? I'll have to keep an eye on him. He's changed, for better or worse I can't tell.'

"Alright Harry, The people you have chosen shall be Prefects. You shall be Head Boy and Miss Chang will be appointed Head Girl. Is that a problem?" He asked Harry.

"No sir that is actually great." Harry said as he straightened himself out. "Also now that I am your apprentice, what will be my schedule for the coming year?" he asked curiously.

Dumbledore chuckled "Well, I'm only going to have you attend two classes, Potions and Transfiguration to be specific. I will then take over and we will go and train out by the lake. We'll train until dinner time and after I will give you a few hours to relax, then at 8 I want you in my office. That will be every other day so you will not be having lessons after lunch. What do you think?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry to his credit was able to steel his features but inside all he could feel was excitement. "That is perfect Headmaster. I can't wait." Harry said as he stood to leave, before he could move Dumbledore stopped him.

"Harry, my boy, here's the list of books you will need for your sixth year. I recommend that even if you will not be attending, that you grab the DADA and Charms book to study. Go and get ready and come back at Three, I'll let you use the Floo to get to Diagon Alley. I have a Wizengamot Meeting to get to and a new Minister to appoint." He said as his smile grew.

"Finally! Make sure to get Madam Bones the position, she's the only one that I think will be ready to take on Voldemort," said Harry as Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"I'll be going now Headmaster, I'll be here at three so we can leave." he said as he left.

***Girl's Bathroom Second Floor* **

Harry walked into the girl's bathroom in deep thought 'for my plans to work I'm going to have to act fast. I need to reopen the chamber and claim it as my own.' Harry approached the sink in the girl's bathroom; thankfully Moaning Myrtle was not around. "Dobby!" he called out.

***POP***

"You called Dobby Master Harry Potter sir?" the elf said as he appeared.

"Yes, I need you to accompany me somewhere today. I'll need you to clean it up and I will also need you to harvest potions parts from an animal. Can you do it?" Harry asked already knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes sir! I cans do its." the excitable elf said as he started to rock back and forth.

Harry sighed "Good, now follow me and do as I say." Harry said as he leaned into the sink and spoke in parstletounge "_Open"_ the sink started to separate and widen revealing an entrance. "Come Dobby." and they left for the Chamber of Secrets.

***Chamber of Secrets***

**August 26****th** **12:25 pm**

Harry led Dobby into the dark and damp chamber until they arrived at the carcass of the dead Basilisk.

"Dobby, I need you to harvest what you can. Venom, Scales, Bone, Fangs... Everything," Harry said with an air of finality. A wide eyed Dobby nodded and began to conjure glass vials to collect the venom. "Also clean this place up and make it usable, fix any damage that it has suffered. Can you do it?" all Dobby did was nod his head as he continued to work on the Basilisk.

"Good, let me know when you are finished." Harry said as he apparated to the Seventh Floor.

***Room of Requirement***

Harry entered the chamber and before him stood the Shade. "Why hello my apprentice, how did your fight go? I see you gained a new scar, and lost a part of your soul. So I take it that you where successful in creating a Horcrux?" the Shade said as he approached Harry to inspect the scar on his cheek.

Harry growled and spoke "Yes, but as you can see I got a nice going away present from the Death Eaters." he said, frustrated that he was still weak. He needed more power "How did you get so powerful so quickly?" he asked.

The Shade looked at him and a smile appeared on his serpentine face "Ahhhh now we're getting somewhere. So you want to be stronger, but you want it now rather than later? Easy, do some rituals, it's in the book I told you about. The first ritual I did was the Ritual of the Moon Goddess Phoebe, it is an ancient and powerful sex ritual that needs to be perfor-" the Shade was interrupted by Harry,

"A _Sex Ritual_? You want me to perform a _Sex Ritual_ to get stronger? Who am I going to do it with?" he shouted.

The Shade could only grin "Come now Harry, you want to get stronger?" Harry nodded "Well, this ritual is perfect, you need a virgin though. If I remember correctly from watching that D.A. of yours last year, you have a few that might actually want to perform it with you. That strange little blond girl especially, or the red-headed Weasley. Either way, look it up in the book and perform it to reap the benefits." he said as he started to walk towards his throne, Harry in tow.

"Also this coming year you will have to cement your position as leader of the new generation, you must make it so that your word is law! The best way to do that is to use fear. Now can you perform silent and wandless magic?" he asked Harry.

"I've been practicing; I can perform some silent and a bit of wandless." Harry said truthfully.

"Good, very good. In the days to come I want you to come to me and I shall teach you how to use wandless and silent magic to instill fear and have people fall in line. I'm going to teach you many things Harry, I will teach you how to be an effective, and powerful leader. Now leave me." he said as he dismissed Harry.

Harry walked out of the Room of Requirements mumbling about sex rituals and stupid masters and started to head for the Kitchens to pick up a late lunch.

***Headmasters Office***

**August 26****th** **2:45 pm**

Harry walked into Dumbledore's Office and approached the old man. "I'm ready to go Headmaster."

The Headmaster looked up from his desk and smiled "Well then let us go! Also, please be careful Harry, I know you can take care of yourself but the Alley isn't as safe as it used to be. Even with Aurors on every corner it is still susceptible to attacks. Poor Ollivander was kidnapped early this last night."

Harry nodded grimly as he approached the Floo "I will Professor, I'll see you later." he threw the Floo Powder into the fireplace and disappeared.

**

* * *

*Diagon Alley***

**August 26****th** **2:46 pm**

Harry tumbled out of the fireplace and landed roughly on his back. "I hate the Floo." he said as he stood up. He went to the side door that led to the Alley and was a bit shocked. The place was deserted; Ollivander's was a mess with the windows smashed and doors broken.

"I have to get to Gringotts and speak with the goblins first." he said to himself when an idea struck him. "Thank you Binns!" he exclaimed as he ran into a small alley and took out his shrunken invisibility cloak from his pocket. Putting it on he approached Ollivanders and snuck in, he went to the back rooms and before him was Ollivander's workstation. His bookshelf filled with journals and books, his desk filled with tools and ingredients for wandmaking. Harry went to his small library and started to put all of his books and journals into an empty trunk he found. When finished he went to the front of the shop and gathered the remaining wands; 300 in all. Putting them into the trunk, he closed and shrunk it.

He left the store under his cloak and went back to the small alley and left it as if he did nothing wrong. Arriving at Gringotts he went to a teller and gave him his key.

"I want to see Grindclaw, it is a matter of great importance." he told the goblin in a voice that left no room for refusal. The goblin growled in annoyance but took Harry to Grindclaw's Office.

"Wait outside. I shall call you in if he decides to see you." said the goblin as he went into the office. Almost instantly he came back outside and allowed Harry to enter. Harry walked up to his desk and bowed.

"Honourable Grindclaw, a pleasure to meet you again," Harry said respectfully. Said goblin only motioned him to sit and waited.

"I take it that this meeting has to do with something other than your vaults and wealth." Grindclaw stated, knowing Harry had something up his sleeve.

Keeping his face neutral Harry responded "Yes, I was wondering sir who has control of all the goblins in Britain? Who leads you?" at this Grindclaw sat a little straighter and became guarded, his suspicions where correct.

"And why, might I ask would you like to know?" He asked Harry, getting ready to pounce on him with a dagger he kept hidden under his desk. If Potter had any ill-will against the Goblin Nation he would pay with his life.

"I have a mutually beneficial proposition for him. I would like to meet him." Harry said calmly, knowing he was asking too many questions and was walking on thin ice.

The goblin eyed him critically while he decided what to do with him. "And what is this 'Mutually Beneficial Proposition' as you put it?"

"I would rather discuss it with him if you don't mind." continued Harry.

"I would mind Mister Potter; you see I don't trust you. You come into this bank demanding to see our leader, no questions asked and expect us to let you do it? No, you are quite wrong." the goblin growled as he gripped his dagger tightly.

Harry sighed and looked at him "Answer me this, what have many of the Goblin Rebellions in the past 200 years been about?" he asked the goblin.

Grindclaw's face grew dark as his scowl deepened "You wizards have kept the secret of wand magic to yourselves! You have stunted our growth; our society cannot get stronger and innovate without it. Your Ministry has allowed not only my society but yours as well to stagnate! If they only allowed us to work together instead of treating us like the footstools of the world then both of our races would be much better off!" he practically yelled out his answer.

Harry nodded and looked at Grindclaw "Get your Leader, I offer your race an alliance and the secrets of wand magic." he told a shocked goblin who left to get Ragnok.

Five minutes later Grindclaw returned with an older goblin, Harry stood to greet him but the older goblin cut him off "Cut the crap Potter what do you want?" Ragnok said as he sat in Grindclaw's Chair.

Harry offered him a smirk in return and decided to get the negotiations under way. "I would like to offer you an alliance and a way to influence the future." he stated simply

Ragnok looked at him "So, your Ministry sends a child to do the work of men? They think less of us then I thought. Tell them we refuse." He said as he stood to leave.

Harry stopped him "I never said it would be an alliance with the Ministry sir. I'm offering an alliance with _my_ family and _my_ compatriots. In return for a spot in my future plans, I want you to find some object that I need. If you agree then I will give you the secrets of wandmaking and wand magic." Both goblins looked at each other and nodded, they sat down and Harry began to tell them his plans for the future of the Wizarding World.

***30 Minutes Later***

"And that gentleman is the gist of the plan, things might change and the plan will have to be altered but the end shall remain the same." Harry said and looked at them in the eyes. The all too familiar gleam of greed appeared and he knew he won them over.

"Alright Potter you have convinced me, I shall make this alliance with you. You obviously know what we want, a place in your future council and magic. What do you ask of the goblins?" Ragnok asked

"I want you to come to my aid when I need it and if we need to be sheltered then you shall offer your services to not only my family but my friends and allies. Also here is a list of objects I am looking for and who better to ask then the goblins? You have the best network of spies and collectors in Britain." Harry said as he passed along a paper with the name and description of the Horcruxes. Ragnok looked at them and nodded "If we find any of these objects we shall collect them and alert you." Harry nodded and pulled out another larger sheet of paper "I would also like the Goblins to make these for me I know you are superior to any wizard in this craft." Ragnok studied the plans intensely "Yes, we can create these. We'll follow the specifications to the letter."

"Now, let us begin. The way we form an alliance is through a Blood Promise. We slice our palms and shake on it. Are you ready?" Harry nodded and held out his hand as Ragnok sliced both of their palms and they shook hands. The blood mixed and a flash of red healed the wound and sealed the deal.

"It is done, now we shall hold up our end. How will you get us the secret?" Ragnok said as he waited eagerly for Harry to hold up his end of the deal.

"I have already got it, here." He said as he took out the miniature trunk. He enlarged it and opened the trunk revealing the wands and manuscripts. Ragnok and Grindclaw approached it and looked at the wands and skimmed over the journals. They grinned in satisfaction and Ragnok looked at Harry. "You truly are an honourable man to keep your word Potter we shall keep ours as well. The Goblin Nation shall support you."

Harry bowed as he was about to leave, "As I shall support you, also I would like for you to take those wands and train a group of Goblin Warriors to use them. We shall need them in the war. You have one year at the most and six months at the minimum." he said and was about to leave when he remembered something else, "oh one other thing, I need to also visit my vault, I have some business to take care of" he said, fingering the Snitch Horcrux in his pocket.

***Diagon Alley***

Harry left the bank and smiled "I can't believe I pulled that off." he told himself as he walked to the nearest store to buy what he needed for the coming year.

***20 Minutes later***

Harry was leaving Madam Malkin's shop with new clothes. As he was about to leave the Alley he passed Magical Menageries and saw that the animals inside seemed distressed, logic told Harry to ignore it and continue on his way but curiosity got the better of him and he entered the old store. Instantly he was assaulted by the sounds of cats, and birds hissing and screeching in horror while an old man was chasing what looked like two pigs around the store, the "pigs" kept bumping into the other cages causing the animal inside protest quite loudly. Harry pulled out his wand and stunned them both; the old man stopped and looked up at him.

"Thank you young man, I just got these two in from Sweden. A good friend of mine said he spotted these two getting ready to mate, said he was able to capture them before and he sent 'em to me since he thought I'd be interested in selling them. Thing is I've never seen these damn things in my life! Don't think I will be able to sell 'em since they are just weird." he said as he put the two animals in a cage.

Harry got a good look at the "pigs" and saw that they had a horn, a horn that looked crumpled to the point of uselessness. All of the facts he learned just clicked 'Crumpled horn, Sweden, never seen before. Oh sweet Merlin Luna was right, this is a Crumple Horned Snorkack.' Harry sighed as he thought about it and looked at the old man.

"I'll give you Ten Galleons for the pair." he told the shopkeeper instantly the man stared to haggle "Ten! These are worth at least 50 Galleons."Harry rolled his eyes "Alright, then you lost a sale. Good luck finding someone to buy these things. I'm sure you'll find a buyer in a few months. Until then you will have to spend to feed them, which looks like a lot." Harry said as he was about to leave, as he was about to reach for the handle he was stopped by the shopkeeper "Alright, you win. Ten Galleons for the pair." Harry nodded and paid the man and left.

**

* * *

*Head Boy's** **Room***

**August 26****th** **4:45 pm**

Harry was in his room after he got back to Hogwarts, the Headmaster had a talk with Harry when he returned. The meeting stripped Fudge of his position and the Wizengamot named Madam Bones as the new Minister. Scrimgeour was named the new head of the D.M.L.E. and Shacklebolt was now the Head Auror.

'Things are going according to plan. This is excellent, now to bring together my army and I shall be ready to take over.' he rose and left the room, he had to go train.

***Hogsmeade Train Station***

**September 1****st** **6:00 pm**

Harry stood by the train station and waited for his classmates to arrive. While he waited he thought back to the last few days, they were the hardest days of training yet. While they were not as physically exhausting as before, they where the most magically draining. The Shade had made him fight using only silent and wandless magic, by the end of the sparring sessions Harry was close to passing out. He did learn a few interesting things though, he had an innate control over fire spells, both wandless and otherwise. He found that he could create fire wandlessly and throw it to burn someone or as a distraction. The Shade also taught him how fear could be used effectively in a leadership role, while it was nice to be loved and respected it was better to be feared since you could betray someone you love and respect; people would think twice of betrayal if you are feared though.

Harry was brought out of his musings as he heard the Hogwarts Express approaching.

"Its time." he told himself and smiled as the train stopped in front of him as steam billowed out of it.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here is Chapter 15! Thanks to my Beta who gave me suggestions that I believe have improved this and Review! **

**P.S. I am putting up a Poll on my profile page, the results of the Poll will effect the story.**

**-McFluffin

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**September 1****st**** 10:45 am**

***Hogwarts Express***

Ron Weasley was not having a good day, as he sat in the compartment with Dean, and Seamus he thought about what had happened. First he finds out he had lost his Prefect status due to which he had to endure an argument with his mother. He thought everything would be fine after he got onto the train, only to find out that he was wrong. He found out that Neville is now a Prefect (how that happened he will never know). He tried to join Neville and Hermione in their compartment but was promptly kicked out by the only girl he liked. He was hurt but he knew it would blow over in the end, it always did.

"Ron, mate? You okay?" Dean asked

"Huh? Oh yeah I am, just thinking." said Ron as he looked at his two roommates

"You? Thinking? Merlin save us!" shouted Seamus as he started to laugh

"Oh shut it you twat!" Ron bit back at Seamus who only laughed harder.

Dean could not help but chuckle until he remembered the letter he got from Ron over the summer.

"Oi! So what was that whole letter about Harry going dark that I got over the summer?" he asked

Ron looked at him and Seamus and began to tell them how Harry came to his home and started to fire off dark curses at his mother and sister, and how he came down and dueled Harry to a standstill. Ron continued not realizing that most of what he said sounded too unbelievable for him to perform. Harry, they could believe since he was an artist with a wand when it came to dueling. Ron, on the other hand was like a troll with a stick which made both Dean and Seamus doubt the validity of the story.

"And that is how I chased Harry away. I would say I was bloody brilliant." finished Ron who had a smirk that would rival Malfoy's.

Seamus looked at him "Alright, so lets say this story of yours is true and we kick Harry out of the D.A. who will lead it? Who will teach us?" he asked

"I would of course, I was able to match Harry so I obviously know what I'm doing."

Both Dean and Seamus rolled their eyes "Right..." they said in unison.

"Just you wait you'll see. Now who wants to play some chess?" Ron said as his friends groaned.

**

* * *

September 1****st**** 10:30 am**

Hermione was fuming "I can't believe that prat would try to come and get cozy with me after how he has badmouthed Harry all summer! Unbelievable!" she complained to Neville and Luna as they sat around the compartment.

"He's an idiot Hermione, he thinks that all he has to say is sorry and everything will be right as rain again. He's going to learn that the world does not work that way." said Neville as he looked up from his paper.

"Yes, I agree with Neville. When he came in Ron was completely infested with Wackspurts, this is causing him to have delusions of grandeur." replied Luna dreamily from behind _The Quibbler_

Hermione sighed as she was about to answer Luna the door of their compartment opened and in walked Draco Malfoy. He looked worn and tired, his bloodshot eyes made him look sick and the wrinkles in his robes made him look haggard. He looked around the compartment and his eyes landed on Hermione.

"Where is Potter?" he demanded

"He's at Hogwarts Malfoy. What do you want with him?" Hermione spat back at the young pure-blood.

Draco turned away from her and started to leave. "It is between me and my cousin, so stay out of it." he drawled as he left.

Hermione looked at Neville "Cousin? Is he saying he and Harry are cousins?" Neville nodded in response.

"I hope Harry is okay. I feel like something bad has happened to him." Hermione said sadly

Luna stood and started to leave. "It's almost eleven; we should be getting to the Prefect meeting."

Hermione jumped up "Lets go! We're going to be late!" she said as she ran out of the compartment being followed by Neville and Luna.

**

* * *

September 1****st**** 12:00 pm**

Daphne was sitting with her friend Tracey and Blaise, she had just returned from the Prefect meeting and all she wanted to do was relax. Sadly for her Blaise had other ideas

"So Daphne, you know we've known each other since our 1st year and I was wondering if you would do me the honour of accompanying me to Hogsmeade this year."

Blaise asked as he moved to sit next to her. Daphne looked at Tracey with a look of shock and back at Blaise who was smiling.

'Oh Merlin, how am I going to break it to him.' Daphne said to herself 'Well here goes.'

"Ummm, look Blaise I like you okay. The thing is I met someone over the summer and I was hoping to possibly spend time with him and possibly date him. I'm sorry Blaise but I have to say no." Daphne finished and she saw Blaise's smile turned into a frown and then to a scowl.

"Who is he? I'll prove to you I am better!" said Blaise as he stood up and started to pace. Tracey stood up and shoved him into a seat.

"Blaise! Calm yourself!" she yelled at him but Blaise refused to calm down.

"Calm myself? I've waited for years! I've had a crush on Daphne since our 1st year and now when I ask her out on a date I get turned down, and you expect me to calm down? Not bloody likely! Whatever I'm out of here!" yelled Blaise as he stormed out of the compartment leaving a shocked Daphne and Tracey.

"I can only imagine how he will react when he finds out that the person I met is Harry Potter." Daphne told Tracey.

"Oh yeah thats right! Well start from the beginning." said Tracey as she started to listen to Daphne. Soon Blaise and his outburst were forgotten.

**

* * *

September 1****st**** 6:00 pm**

***Hogsmeade Train Station***

Harry James Potter was standing at the station waiting for his friends to appear, his mind had begun to wander when he was crushed into a hug. His vision obscured by bushy brown hair.

"Harry! What happened to you? You all but disappeared off the face of the Earth! Do you know how worried I've been? What happened to your face! Where did you get that scar?" Hermione yelled at him while she slapped him in the arm. Harry couldn't help but start to laugh, leave it to Hermione to start doting him like an older sibling would.

"I am fine Hermione, I'll explain everything tonight. Now let us-"

He was interrupted by Draco Malfoy "Potter! We've got some-"

Not to be upstaged Ronald Weasley interrupted Draco "Shove off Malfoy! Potter! We got a score to settle Scarface!" he insulted as he approached Harry.

Harry removed himself from Hermione and rolled his eyes "Draco, I must reschedule this meeting of ours. It seems a traitor would like a word." He turned to Ron "Yes Ronald? What is it? My time is very valuable these days so make it quick."

Ron stared at Harry with wide eyes "Why you arrogant little shit! Well whatever, I am here to tell you that the D.A. has decided to kick you out." he said haughtily

Harry shook his head "You seem to think I care. The D.A. is dead Ronald. It died the night of the Battle, but I do not like you trying to dictate my actions." he said as waved his hand at Ron who started to float in the air. Many of the people who had started to gather around them when the argument started gasped, they had never seen someone use wandless magic before. Ron struggled to free himself but could not.

Harry drew Ron closer to him "What makes you think you can make me do anything? I would have destroyed you during our duel had it not been for Dumbledore. Yes I did use a dark spell on you, and you know what? I'm alright with that, I don't feel any remorse."

People looked on in disbelief as Harry admitted to using the Dark Arts. Ron looked into Harry's eyes and became scared at what he saw in the reddish eyes, he saw madness.

"You can't make me do anything Weasley, you are nothing. Bill has talent and power, Charlie has strength and bravery, Percy has intelligence and cunning, the Twins have creativity, and your sister has beauty." at this he looked at Ginny "Yes, I still hate you Ginevra but that does not mean I am blind. Anyway what do you have? I swear if you say strategy I'll kill you right now, being good at chess does not make you a strategic genius." as he said all this people flinched as Harry verbally tore Ron to shreds, whatever happened to cause this rift it must have been bad. "You are nothing Ronald, nothing. Now leave me alone this year and you might leave school without a scratch, unlikely but there is hope."

"Fuck you Potter!" said Ron as he spat in Harry's Face

"Bad move Weasley." said Harry calmly as banished Ron into a tree. He let out a yell of pain as his arm broke when it hit the tree, grabbing his wand he started to form a curse but was stopped by a fireball that Harry threw at him. Ron rolled to the side narrowly avoiding the magical fire.

"Next time, I won't miss Ronald, now go get fixed up. Ginevra I suggest you accompany him so he doesn't do anything stupid." Ginny nodded and took Ron to the infirmary, as they left Ron looked back and gave Harry the Two-Fingered Salute. Harry just smirked and turned around, he saw everyone looking at him in respect, fear, awe, or a mixture of all three.

"Harry, what was that?" asked Hermione tentatively; afraid she might set him off.

"That was me teaching him a lesson, I'll explain later tonight." said Harry

"I must say Potter, I'm impressed." said Draco as he stared at the blackened earth that the fire left.

"Yes, well I am usually impressive Malfoy. Meet me tonight at the Astronomy Tower at midnight. We'll talk then." Harry said as Malfoy nodded and stepped away.

Harry looked around and saw most if not all of the former D.A. standing around him. "How many of you got a letter from Ronald this summer?" he asked them, all raised their hands. He nodded and spoke "He lied to you; I stumbled across a plot set up by Ginevra and her mother to douse me with love potion so that I may fall in love with her. I confronted them and left the house when Ronald came out and demanded I apologize, as you can tell that did not happen and he began a duel with me. Had Dumbledore not intervened Ronald would have been gravely injured, do I feel bad? No, he deserves it. He is a horrible friend. Also, the D.A. is hereby dissolved until further notice." Harry finished his little speech and left a crowd of confused students as he went to go find Daphne.

He found her with Tracey near the train "Well hello Daphne, I take it you had a great summer? I see you liked my present." he said smiling as he spotted the bracelet on her hand.

Daphne looked at him and saw how he had changed, gone was the short young man. In his place was a man that stood at 175 cm tall, gone was the socially awkward boy and in his place was a charismatic young man. She had to say she liked the improvement, his new scar made him look even more dashing and whatever he did to his eyes she approved. "Hello Harry, yes I had a great summer and yes I liked your present. Seems you and the Weasleys had a falling out."

he smiled at her "Yes, well lets just say it was a long time coming, also I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for a walk around the lake tomorrow say after dinner?" he asked her.

Daphne blushed that he was asking this in such a public place, looking around everyone could not believe the Ice Queen was being asked out by the Golden Boy. She nodded at Harry who smiled at her and left, "until tomorrow then. Blaise try to not scowl so much, you'll get wrinkles." and with that he was gone.

Daphne looked over at Blaise who was shaking in anger. He stormed off without a word, leaving Daphne and Tracey to head for the castle alone.

As Harry approached his group of friends he was once again stopped by none other than Susan Bones.

"Harry, I wanted to thank you for what you did for me. I was so close to-" she could not finish the sentence and she broke down. Harry wrapped her in a hug and tried to calm her down.

A bewildered Hermione, Luna, and Neville approached but were stopped by Hannah Abbot.

"Leave 'em alone guys. She's had a tough week." she said as she looked on at her crying friend being comforted by her saviour.

"What happened, Hannah?" asked Neville

"You read about the attack at Buckhurst Hill yet?" asked Hannah, they all nodded.

"I read that twenty people died but that all but two of the Death Eaters that attacked died, one escaped and another was captured. Heard the area that the battle took place was burned to cinders, brick walls melted and burned out vehicles. Horrible thing." said Neville

"Harry was there wasn't he, so was Susan." said Luna having connected all the dots.

"Don't be silly Luna! The Headmaster would never let Harry throw himself in harms way, and Harry would not kill anybody! I know it." snapped Hermione at Luna, refusing to believe that Harry was involved in any way with that horrible battle.

"Actually, she's right. Harry asked her not to say anything but I'm her best friend so she told me everything. She was visiting a childhood friend who was burned alive by Rabastan Lestrange, they dueled but she was stunned. She woke up to find that she was going to be raped but at the last second Harry appeared and stunned Rabastan. He comforted her but he had to leave before the Aurors arrived, he took Rabastan away from her and apparated away. They never found Rabastan, but I doubt Harry would let him escape. Susan went to wait for the Aurors and saw the damage first hand, she says Harry caused it all." finished Hannah, she looked over at Hermione whose face was stricken with shock and horror. Neville looked conflicted and Luna lost her dreamy exterior and was in deep thought. They were all interrupted by a deep voice.

"I did what needed to be done, I have no regrets." said Harry as he approached the group with Susan's arms wrapped around his waist. Everyone at this point got a good look at him for the first time. He had grown and matured over the summer. He had become a handsome man but something was off about him, no one knew what it was but something changed in him.

"Harry-" Hermione was cut off by Harry "Later tonight alright, now lets head for the Feast. Dumbledore has a few announcements to make." everyone nodded and climbed onto a carriage. As they left Harry looked over at Luna.

"Luna dear how was your summer? I take it Sweden was fun?" asked Harry. Luna, surprised that Harry called her 'Dear', was blushing but kept her wits together.

"Yes it was fun, but daddy and I failed to find any Snorkacks" she said dejectedly.

"That is a shame Luna, I really wanted to see one. I hear they're cute with those tiny purple ears and crumpled horn and all that." said Harry as a smile started to form on his face. Luna tilted her head in surprise and the rest lest looked on at the conversation in confusion.

"How do you know how they look like Harry?" asked Luna curiously.

"Let me show you" Harry said as he snapped his fingers and a large cage appeared in the middle of the carriage. Looking inside everyone stared, they where face to face with two purple Crumpled Horn Snorkacks.

"Harry is that what I think it is?" squeaked Luna as she was shaking in excitement.

"Yes, Luna they are. I got them for you when I found them. They're a mated pair so you can breed them. Everyone meet Boris and Natasha." smiled Harry.

Luna started to hyperventilate as it all sank in. She tackled Harry and started to kiss him roughly. "Thank you! Sweet Merlin Thank You!" she yelled between kisses. She stopped once she realized what she was doing and started to blush a furious red, she looked at Harry who was smiling and Susan who had yet to leave Harry's side was amused much like the rest of the group.

"Well if you wanted a kiss Luna all you had to do was ask." said Harry as he leaned in and kissed a red-faced Luna tenderly. As he pulled away he offered her a smile "I take it that was your first real kiss." she nodded unable to find her voice "Hope I made it special." he said as he stood "We're here you guys" Harry said as he looked up at Hogwarts.

**

* * *

*Great Hall***

**September 1****st**** 6:45 pm**

The group entered the Great Hall and found that it was already almost full, Harry let go of Susan and looked at the group.

"Well, looks like this is where we part ways." he said, Susan nodded stepped up to him and gave him a kiss on his scarred cheek.

"Thanks again Harry, and thanks for giving me a shoulder to cry on." she told him as she grabbed her friend and went off to join her house.

Luna stepped up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips, and blushing deep red, ran off with Boris and Natasha to join the Ravenclaws as wolf-whistles and cat-calls started to come from the tables. Harry smiled a small smile and looked up at the head table and saw Dumbledore's eyes twinkle madly in the candlelight. He started to walk towards the Gryffindor table with Hermione and Neville in tow, they passed a red-faced Ginny and a scowling Ron (who was healed by an agitated Madam Pomfrey) which only caused Harry to smirk at them and start laughing as Ron became purple in anger, because of this distraction he never looked towards the Slytherin table where Daphne had a sad look on her face. They sat near the front of the table and waited for the 1st years to be sorted. Professor McGonagall approached the stool with a worn, torn, aged wizards hat. Gently laying it on the stool she stepped to the side and the hat's brim opened like a mouth and began to sing.

_I will not bore you with songs in rhyme,_

_About houses as old as time._

_There is darkness across the land,_

_But more will soon be at hand!_

_I implore you beware the colour red,_

_It shall soon fill you up with dread!_

_Beware the man who is from light_

_For he is not right!_

_Soon, you will choose to fight or die!_

_Oh! Children of Light! I hope you survive with all my might!_

The song ended and a pale faced McGonagall started to call out the names of the 1st years. Harry was a bit unnerved about the song, he looked up at Dumbledore who looked back and shrugged. Harry noticed that his eyes lacked their twinkle and that he was clutching his armrest quite hard. He shifted his view to Hermione and Neville who both looked worried, he sighed and looked back at McGonagall who was nearly done. As the Deputy Headmistress finished she took away the stool and hat as Dumbledore got to his feet.

"Good Evening children, welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I know I usually make announcements after the feast, but I have a two important things I want to tell you. Now before we eat I have a few announcements, first The Forbidden Forest is forbidden as always, second our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to announce he has a list of objects that are banned. I believe anything coming from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is banned, such a shame." this earned a chuckle from the students and some of the faculty. "Also I would like to announce that I have taken on an apprentice this year so I shall be quite busy, any problems should be taken up with Professor McGonagall." This announcement caused a wave of excited whispering, never in his life had Dumbledore taken up an apprentice. It was an honour to become the apprentice of the most powerful wizard in centuries. Harry looked at Hermione whose eyes widened at the news and instantly her hand shot into the air.

"Yes, Miss Granger? Do you have a question?" asked Dumbledore knowing what was coming.

She stood up "Who is your apprentice sir? He has to be very powerful to have impressed you enough to take him on." she asked and sat back down.

"Indeed he is quite powerful, if I am correct and I mostly am correct. He is the most powerful wizard of his age group. Under my tutelage I hope to make him a world-class wizard, I believe that by the time he is in his twenties he will be as powerful as me. Isn't that right Harry?" Dumbledore said and all eyes were on Harry instantly. Harry smirked and stood up "That is right...Master." the whole of Hogwarts was shocked into silence, first they see Harry throw around Ron Weasley like a rag doll with wandless magic and now they find out he is Dumbledore's Apprentice. These were quite a few surprises even for Hogwarts.

"Can you come up here my boy?" asked the old man, Harry nodded and approached the podium.

"Also, I am breaking tradition and I have given Harry the position of Head Boy and the Captaincy of his house Quidditch team." This left the Great Hall in a perpetual state of shock and silence, Harry leaned into Dumbledore and whispered in his ear "You broke them Headmaster." Dumbledore started to laugh and this caused everyone to start talking to their neighbours excitedly and launching questions at Dumbledore.

Casting a _Sonorus_ Harry yelled out"SILENCE!"

The Great Hall quieted down instantly "I believe the Headmaster was not finished." he said as he canceled the charm and gave the floor back to Dumbledore.

"Thank you Harry, Ten Points to Gryffindore for excellent use of the _Sonorus Charm_" said Dumbledore.

"My second announcement is that an former professor will take back his position as Defense instructor, Remus Lupin can not be here tonight but he will join us for class with his assistant Miss Nymphadora Tonks." Many people clapped when this was announced even the Slytherins clapped lightly, Remus was quite possibly the best Defense professor in recent memory. "Now that all of my announcements are done, tuck in!" as he finished food appeared on the table, much to the delight of the first years and relief of the rest. Harry left the podium and went back to his seat. Instantly he was bombarded with questions, Harry gave them all a look that promised pain if they did not leave him alone and the questions ceased. Nodding he began to eat.

**

* * *

*1 hour and 30 minutes later***

After meaningless conversation and plenty of food Dumbledore stood and the food disappeared.

"And that concludes the Welcoming Feast! It is time for us to go to our dorms. 1st years please follow your Prefects and have a good night everyone." he announced and left.

Harry looked at Hermione and Neville "Meet me at the Room of Requirement at 9:00 pm alright." they nodded and left to do their duties. He stood and approached Luna "RoR at Nine" he said as he whispered into her ear, he received a nod and left.

**

* * *

*Room of Requirement***

**September 1****st**** 9:00 pm**

Harry sat in a silver and obsidian throne as he waited for his group to arrive from Prefect Duty, the walls of the Gothic style room were lit by torches that burned a bright blue gave the room an eerie glow. As he waited he began to think of what their reactions were going to be, not that it really mattered in the long run. They would submit because he was their only chance at survival. The squeak of the door opening woke him from his thoughts.

"Harry?" a voice called out.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm Back! Sorry for the long delay, won't happen again. I was sick and had many things to do this month so I couldn't get this chapter done. Anyways thanks to my Beta Teufel1987, guy is a life saver! Anyways read and review please, I wanna know what you think and I'll answer any PMs. Also please vote on the poll I have posted on my profile, I'm going to close it on July 4th so I need people to vote so I can get on with the story. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

***Room of Requirement***

**September 1****st**** 9:00pm**

"Come in." Harry said, answering the voice at the door.

Harry watched as Hermione, Neville, and Luna entered the room and approached his throne. With a wave of his wand Harry conjured up three smaller thrones in front of him so that they could sit. Hermione and Neville eyed him suspiciously when he did this, while Luna just looked at him with her wide silvery eyes and sat down which brought Hermione and Neville out of their thoughts and they sat down as well. An awkward silence filled the chamber as all four just looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"So...How do you like my hair?" asked Harry in an attempt to break the silence and seem normal at the same time, he knew that the minute they caught wind of what he had done over the summer they would immediately run to Dumbledore.

"Your hair? You dragged us all the way here to talk about your hair? Harry what in the world has happened to you? You disappear and next thing we know you have become Dumbledore's Apprentice, gotten intense special training, fought off a large group of Death Eaters single-handedly, added a new scar to your already large amount, and to top it all off you and the Weasleys had a terrible falling out which brought you close to killing Ron! Not to mention you are using wandless magic like a child plays with a toy, you asked Daphne Greengrass out on a date, discovered a new magical species and snogged Luna after comforting Susan who I might add I think might like you now if that kiss was any indication of her feelings and all you have to say is 'How do you like my hair'! What the bloody hell happened to you Harry? I want answers!" Yelled Hermione, whose long winded rant made Harry flinch slightly, even when faced with a life or death situation he found it a much better experience then a truly pissed off Hermione Granger.

After Hermiones rant the room went quiet again, Hermione was shooting Harry a murderous glare, Neville was sitting back watching the fireworks and Luna just passively stared at him as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"I liked how your hair was before Harry, it's much too long now." said Luna breaking the tense silence. Harry couldn't help but smile at this, and flashed Luna his award winning smile.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Luna, let me get this fixed right away." said Harry and as he called for his servant.

"Dobby!" he yelled out.

***CRACK***

Dobby appeared in front of Harry, before he could even say anything Hermione stood up and went after Harry.

"You turned Dobby into a slave? How could you!" she yelled as she attempted to hit him, Harry's eyes darkened. He stood and knocked Hermione back into her seat with a wandless banishing charm.

"ENOUGH! You will sit down and listen and if you try to attack me again Hermione I _will_ hurt you! I don't care if you are my best friend and like a sister to me, if you try to attack me again I will not hold back. Understood?" he said and received a fearful nod from Hermione with that he sat down and looked at Dobby.

"Can you give me a haircut? Same style as I had last year." he said as calmly as he could and Dobby started to work.

"So how is the Harvesting going Dobby?" he asked and the rest of the group just looked at him wondering what he was talking about.

"I is almost done! I be done tomorrow!" said Dobby as he finished and hopped in place as his excitement of serving Harry began to surface.

"Very good Dobby, you can go now." said Harry as he dismissed Dobby.

Harry looked at Luna and pointed at his hair, she gave him a once over and nodded in response. He flashed her a small smile and stood.

"I know you want to know what has happened to me over this past summer, and I don't blame you for being upset with me but you must understand that some of the things that I've had to do I am not proud of and must be kept secret. Now as for the harvesting comment I made, I have re-opened the Chamber of Secrets." said Harry as he paced slowly in front of the small group.

"You what!" yelled out a red-faced Hermione as she stood next to a very pale and shaky Neville.

"Oh dear..." Luna said quietly as she sat and stared at her crush.

"I did it so that I could harvest that basilisk I killed; damn thing has to be worth something." Harry told them.

"Harry! That place is evil! How could you even think about visiting it, let alone opening that horrid place? And to use a slave to do the dirty work, shame on you!" said Hermione as she tried to compose herself. She was becoming frightened by Harry and the actions he was taking.

"Look, I don't care if it's an evil place or not. It had the preserved carcass of a thousand year old basilisk and I need it. Also Dobby is not a slave! I needed someone that I could trust and Dobby was it!" snapped Harry effectively shutting Hermione up.

Harry sighed and looked at them sadly and for the first time the assembled group looked into the eyes of a tired man. "Remember the prophecy we tried to get last year?" he asked them and they nodded.

"It was not lost like we thought it was. That orb was just a recording, a copy of the memory of the person who had originally heard it. That person happened to be Dumbledore. He showed me his memory of the prophecy using his pensive. To make a long story short, it details the birth of a child who will possess the power to kill Voldemort. In the end one will have to kill the other in combat, for neither can live while the other survives." Harry finished and looked upon the sad, pale faces of his friends.

"So...are you that child?" asked Hermione, hoping against all hope that she was wrong.

Harry nodded and Hermione broke down into tears, Luna got up and went to comfort the bushy headed girl as best she could.

Harry continued "When I learned of the prophecy I was shocked and angry, now I have accepted it and I am training so that I am powerful enough to kill Voldemort. That is why I became Dumbledore's apprentice. That is why I re-opened the Chamber of Secrets. That is why I have submerged myself in the Dark Arts! I am doing it so that when the time comes I will do what needs to be done." he nearly shouted.

"Mate, calm down. You're scaring the girls." said Neville as he stood up to Harry. The raven-haired man looked at the girls in front of him and saw that they were indeed shaking in fear.

"Sorry, I tend to get carried away nowadays." he apologized and continued.

"How about I give you a rough overview of what has happened to me this summer?" he said to his friend's nods

* * *

And so for the next forty-five minutes, Harry recounted what he had done in the summer leaving out certain important and sensitive information like the depth of training he had received at the Shade's hands and the Horcrux he had created.

"And that is pretty much it. I have destroyed the Horcrux within me, and I have started to take the fight to Voldemort." finished Harry leaving a shocked audience.

"Well...that was unexpected." said Hermione

"So that's why your eyes are different, shame." said Luna to no one in particular.

"Wow, so what now?" asked Neville

"Well my friends, the wait is over, the time to fight back is now. I want each of you to make a list of students from fifth year and up that are trustworthy enough to have them fight at our side. I want students from all four houses understood?" he asked them.

"Good when the time comes and we are ready we shall bring them all together. Now anything else you want to know?" he said as he leaned back into his throne.

"So, what is going on with you and Greengrass?" asked Neville

"Well, I don't know yet. I do find her attractive." he said and heard Neville mutter "You and half the bloody school."

A smiling Harry continued "I know for a fact she finds me attractive but as of right now I don't know what we'll have in the future." Harry finished and looked over at a dejected Luna.

"Luna..." Harry called to her but she would not respond. He sighed and stood up and approached her "Walk with me Luna, please." she complied and they started to walk down the long hall.

"So what is wrong my dear?" he asked quietly

"Why did you play with me Harry?" she asked him, still not meeting his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he asked he truly confused.

"Why did you decide to toy with my heart? I knew something was up when you started to kiss me back on the carriage. I knew it was too good to be true, no one will ever love Loony Lovegood." she said as tears streamed down her eyes and all dreamy expressions disappeared. Harry for the first time got a glimpse of the real Luna Lovegood, a sad, and insecure young woman.

"Luna, I have never toyed with your heart. I do care for you, when I met Daphne well I was smitten I'll admit that. Still I have feelings for you, things may or may not work out with Daphne and I, but I want to be with you no matter what. You have been there for me when I needed you. I'm pretty sure if you had not talked to me after that battle at the Department of Mysteries then I would have jumped off the Astronomy Tower." he told Luna.

"Do you mean that? What will you tell Daphne when she finds out about us?" she asked him with a bit of hope in her voice.

"I shall tell her we are a package deal; if she wants me, then she'll have to accept that you come with me. I've heard many pure-bloods have mistresses anyway so it shouldn't be a problem." he said as he stroked Luna's cheek and wiped away her tears. "I hope she says yes because we could have so much fun together." he said, smiling at her lecherously.

"Oh hush you!" said Luna as she playfully slapped his arm, the sadness that once consumed her heart was long forgotten.

"A man can dream, can he not?" he said as he continued to smile

"Well I do like women as well so I guess you're lucky." said Luna quietly.

"..." Harry stayed quiet

"You are a lucky man Mister Potter" Luna whispered into his ear as she walked back towards his throne.

"Yes I am." Harry said to himself as he followed Luna and admired her body as she swayed her hips.

They returned to the group and Harry sat down on his throne and was about to speak when Luna came and sat on his lap with her arms around his neck. Harry inwardly sighed 'This makes me look more like a teddy bear then a ruthless leader...'

He was brought out of his musings by the sound of Hermione and Neville giggling at his situation.

"Enough, now I believe that all of you have a job to do right?" he said to quiet them down.

"Good, this meeting of the Inner Circle is over." he said as he gently nudged Luna so he could stand.

Neville looked at him confused "Inner Circle? What are you talking about?"

Harry smirked "The new group that I am forming is to be called The Crimson Guard, and we are its leaders, the Inner Circle."

All of them nodded in understanding and made their way toward the door. Hermione looked at him and frowned "Harry, can I talk to you?" He nodded and went with her.

"Yes Hermione?" he asked wary about what she might say.

"Harry, I wanted to apologize for earlier, I shouldn't have tried to hit you. Also I want you to be careful Harry, I know you and Dumbledore believe that you need to use the Dark Arts but I want you to be careful around them please! They are extremely dangerous and addictive I mean look at Voldemort and you'll see just how bad it can get, especially when you involve Horcruxes. Harry, you are like my brother and I don't want to lose you to Voldemort and the Dark Arts." she said as her voice started to crack and her eyes started to water, she looked at Harry and she could see that if he didn't stop he would be lost to the dark forever.

Harry looked at her and smiled "Don't worry Hermione, I'll be fine. Oh and I forgive you." he said as he pulled her into a tight hug. He let her go and began to lead her to the door where Neville and Luna waited.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Luna may I escort you to your common room?" he asked her and was rewarded with a bright smile. He began to lead her away after they bid farewell to Neville and Hermione, he looked at her and knew that he had to get her to say yes, he needed her for the ritual.

"Luna, I need your help." he said trying to sound desperate

She looked up at him with her wide silver eyes "With what Harry?"

"Look, I'm going to be frank with you. I need you to help me perform a ritual...a dark ritual to be exact." he said and waited for the fallout

"Dark...ritual? I don't understand Harry, why are you even doing these things anyway?" she asked, confused as to why Harry was performing a dark ritual.

"I need to do it, if I do then I will be faster and stronger and that, Luna, could be the difference between life and death in a fight." he said as they continued to walk the abandoned halls of the school.

"Well, I guess we can't have you dying now can we." she said as she grinned. "What do you need me for though?"

"Well, that is the hard part. See the ritual requires that the blood of a virgin be sacrificed, but it can't be just any blood. It has to be blood that is from the first time she has sex." he sighed as he felt Luna freeze mid-step when she realized what he was asking of her.

"Are you asking me to have sex with you?" she asked

Harry nodded and he saw that she was starting to shake but calmed herself.

"That is something that isn't taken lightly Harry. You know that a woman can only give her virginity up once in her life." she told him

"Why are you asking me Harry? Why not Hermione, or Daphne? I'm sure they would be willing to help." she asked her silver eyes boring into his greenish-red ones.

"I understand Luna and that is why this ritual is considered dark. I am asking you because I trust you. Hermione is too much of a sister tome and would also try to talk me out of doing this, I don't trust Daphne yet; I may like her but liking and trusting someone are two totally different things. So I ask you again Luna, will you help me?" he asked as he stood in front of her waiting for her answer.

She sighed and looked up into his eyes, leaning forward she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Yes, I'll help you." she said quietly as they continued towards her tower.

"I'll make it up to you Luna, I promise that I'll make it special for you after the ritual." he told her as they arrived at the towers entrance.

"Good night Harry. Beware the Nargles." she said as she gave him a farewell kiss.

"Good night Luna." he whispered as he disappeared with a crack.

**

* * *

*Astronomy Tower***

**September 1****st**** 11:30 pm**

Harry appeared in the Astronomy Tower and was surprised to find Draco already waiting for him.

"Potter." he said as he acknowledged Harry.

"Really Malfoy, you're half an hour early? For me? I'm flattered." said Harry mockingly.

Malfoy smirked "Don't flatter yourself. I was having a snog with a 5th year and I decided to wait since I was already here."

Harry rolled his eyes "Right, so what is the purpose of this meeting you wanted to have?" he asked.

"You know damn well why I called you up here! I want to know why my mother and I were kicked out of the Black Family! Do you know that because of you that we have lost status in pure-blood circles?" he shouted at Harry, his face becoming a bright scarlet.

Harry looked at him with a slight smile gracing his lips "Oh, is that it? Well then I guess I should go to bed since your status isn't important to me," he said as he was about to leave.

"Wait, Potter! Hold on, I'll do anything to get my mother and I back into the family. What you don't seem to understand is that for us pure-bloods family is everything." said Draco desperate to return to the Blacks.

Harry turned around his face serious now. "What has Voldemort tasked you with?" he asked Draco as he started to step toward the blond Slytherin.

"What? What are you talking about Potter?" he said shakily

"I can feel his mark on you Draco, I can feel the dark magic rolling off of it even if you are covering it up." Harry said as he grabbed Draco by the neck.

"I was sent to let Death Eaters into Hogwarts!" Draco shouted even though it sounded garbled because of the pressure Harry was putting on his neck.

Harry let go of Draco, when he let go Draco started to wheeze as he fought off unconsciousness with the help of the new air he was receiving.

"Here is how this is going to work Draco; you will show me how you planned to get them into Hogwarts. Then I want you to be my spy, you are going to feed me information on Death Eater movements and plans and if you get compromised then I will get you and your mother out of harms way and I shall put you back into the family. Understood? Do we have a deal?" Harry asked as he offered Draco his hand

Draco looked at his hand and was thinking at rapid speeds. On impulse he took Harry's hand and shook it.

"Good, now return to your dormitory. Good night." said Harry as he left a shaken Draco behind.

**

* * *

*Head Boy's Room***

**September 1****st**** 12:15 pm**

Harry lay on his bed and thought about the night. He had formed his Inner Circle, gained a Lover, and a Spy. Things where progressing well, now he just had to scoop up the other Death Eater spy and convince her to join him.

He started to chuckle as thought about how easy it was to manipulate so many people in such a short time. Yes everything was going according to plan.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here at last is Chapter 17! Sorry for the long wait but writer's block and time constraints made this a difficult chapter. I've gone back and reworked the plot and I think now the story will be more global. Anyway I want to thank Beta Teufel for helping me with this chapter. Also I just wanted to let you know I have some OC spells in this story (I got the Latin translation from Google Translate) and when you think of teleportation just think of how the Order members and D.E. flew around in the Death Chamber in the 5th movie. READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! I'll try to answer all the questions I can.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...sadly.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

***Head Boy's Room***

**September 2****nd**** 6:00 am**

Harry woke up as the rays of a new day hit his face, he groaned as he got up.

"I have got to get more sleep..." he mumbled to himself as he got ready for the day.

"**Dobby!" **he yelled out for his servant, who popped into existence almost immediately.

"Yes Harry Potter sir? How can Dobby serve you?" the house elf asked with a deep bow.

"Dobby, I take it the harvesting is finished?" he asked and the little elf began to nod his head eagerly.

"Yes! I is finished!" he shouted as he jumped up and down. Harry just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good now go finish restoring the Chamber please, I'm going to keep a nasty surprise down there so I need it cleaned up." he ordered Dobby who popped out of the room to go complete his orders.

Harry smiled deviously as he went and sat by his desk and studied his dark tome, he had all the ingredients needed so he could create his new pet now all he needed was a dragon egg to corrupt.

"I could ask Hagrid...no too many questions. The goblins might be able to help me buy one... I guess I'll just take care of this problem later." he sighed as he stood and left his room.

***Hallway***

**6:45 am**

Walking down the abandoned halls he thought about his plans and wondered what Dumbledore had in store for him. As he neared the Defense Against the Dark Arts class he heard a familiar voice.

"Why don't you listen to me Tonks? You're pregnant and I want you to rest as much as you can." Remus said to Tonks in his private quarters.

"Oi! I may be pregnant but I can still work!" she bit back with a bit of frustration in her voice.

Harry smiled and decided to pay the odd couple a visit. He walked towards the door and knocked. He chuckled when he heard Tonks stumble and curse when she got up to answer the door. When she answered the door she was met with a smiling Harry.

"Harry!" she said in surprise and began to hug him.

"Hello to you too Tonks." he told her as he returned her hug.

"Harry? How are you?" asked Remus as he approached the young wizard.

"Who me? I'm fine Remus, I've just been busy is all." he replied.

"So I've heard. Getting to be the apprentice of the greatest wizard in modern times is quite an honour." Remus said as he offered Harry a small smile.

"I can't wait to see what you can do! I can only imagine what he's been teaching you!" said Tonks as she literally bounced in place in excitement.

Harry smirked "Let's just say what I've learned isn't really legal. Don't rat me out Tonks, I'm sure you can understand the need to learn forbidden knowledge." he said as he quickly created a ball of flame in his hand and made is disappear just as fast. Remus and Tonks just looked at him with a curious look.

"So you've been learning the Dark Arts?" asked Remus. He began to worry about Harry.

"Yes and I am fine. I've passed all of the Headmasters tests. The darkness is not going to consume me." Harry lied through his teeth.

This alleviated Remus fear and he let out a sigh.

"Thank god..." was all he said.

"So. I hear that another Lupin is on the way." Harry said as he looked over at Tonks. For all her tomboyish attitude Tonks could not help but blush. It only deepened as Harry began to laugh at her face.

"Well umm yes. Tonks and I are expecting a child. How did you find out?" Remus said as he began to cough to cover his own laughter.

"Wasn't to hard toi figure out. I knew you two fancied each other and to have Tonks as your 'assistant' at such a crucial time in our history when we need as many Aurors as we can get... Well it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Plus half the bloody school could hear you yelling at Tonks for not resting." Harry said in a matter-a-fact tone.

"Well you're spot on...Count Black" Tonks said in a playful tone.

"Careful Tonks, I am the head of your family." he said

"You're no fun!" she shouted at him as she stuck out of her tongue at him in irritation.

Remus decided to step in. "Harry, Tonks and I have wanted to ask you something."

Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yes? Is something wrong?"

Tonks shook her head "No! No Harry it's just that Remus and I wanted to know if you wanted to be the baby's godfather."

"What?" he asked he wasn't used to getting caught off guard.

"Harry. You are the son of my best friend, and you are like the nephew I never had. I would love it if you could be the godfather for my child. Plus I can't think of anyone better to take care of both Tonks and the baby if something happened to me." he said in a sombre tone.

"Remus, Tonks. I'd be honoured to be the godfather." he said as he offered them a small genuine smile.

"Great!" yelled out Tonks as she gave him another hug.

"Thanks Harry. You don't know how much this means to us. To me" Remus said as he shook his hand.

"No problem. Now I have to go you guys. Breakfast and class you know." Harry said as he started to leave.

"We'll see you later Harry." said Tonks as she went to sit down.

As he walked towards the Great Hall he smiled wickedly. "Well this was unexpected. I can always use my own apprentice though." he said to himself as he began to chuckle darkly.

***Great Hall***

**7:30 am **

Harry entered the near empty hall and saw Susan sitting by herself, deciding to be a gentleman he went and joined her.

"Good morning Susan. You look especially radiant today." he told her as he began to serve himself some eggs and sausage.

Startled Susan jumped and then blushed at his complement.

"Thanks Harry. Like your hair cut." she said as she tried to complement him as well.

"What can I say, It's a tried and true look for me." he said as he smiled.

They continued their idle chit-chat until they were interrupted by the heads of house giving out their class schedules.

"Well mine is simple, Double Potions, Double Transfiguration, and Special Lessons with Dumbledore. I don't even know why I need a schedule" he told Susan.

"Wow, I still can't believe that you are Dumbledore's Apprentice." she said in slight awe.

"Yeah well, we'll see what I have to learn from him. I have to go, later Susan." he said as he stood and kissed her on the cheek and left.

"Bye Harry." she said, her face turned a deep scarlet.

As he left he noticed the scowl that marred Daphne's face and the worried look on Luna's

"Damn women! Why do they always get jealous?" he growled to himself as he left for the dungeons.

***Potions Class***

**8:15 am**

Daphne walked into the potions class with a simple mission, to find out what the hell Potter was doing with Susan Bones and Luna Lovegood. The whole night she could not stop thinking about what he was doing, she hated to admit it but she liked him and to see him openly flirt with other girls rubbed her the wrong way. She looked over towards the window and saw Harry making animated stick-figures out of fire by himself, he yawned as he cancelled the flames and stared at the blank stone wall. Daphne sat down next to him and waited for him to acknowledge her.

"You know, if you're going to get jealous over every girl I talk to then a relationship between us can't work Daphne."

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about." She said trying to lie convincingly.

"Don't play dumb Daphne, it doesn't suit you. I saw the looks you gave me when I kissed Susan and I know you're pissed about Luna. Jealousy does not go well on that beautiful face of yours." he said as he reached out and lovingly stroked her cheek.

Daphne couldn't help but get lost in his hypnotic gaze and she soon was leaning in to kiss Harry.

"Alright shut up and get your materials out! We're making the _**Draught of Living Death **_and since this is my advanced class I will not accept anything other than perfection!" yelled out Snape as he entered the room, shaking Daphne from her trance.

"Well, looks like we'll have to continue this conversation later." said Harry as he began his potion.

Daphne looked away in embarrassment and began to work on her project.

'You're going to be mine Harry. I know you will.' she said to herself as she began to boil the water in her cauldron.

***Transfiguration Class***

**11:45 am**

Harry was feeling getting impatient; he had finished all his work and was now waiting for class to end so that he could begin his training with Dumbledore. The minutes went by at a crawl and he felt his impatience grow. Finally he could not take it anymore and he stood and went to talk to McGonagall.

"Professor, I was wondering if you would allow me to leave class early?" he asked politely.

"And why Mister Potter, would I do that?" she asked as she fixed him a hawk-like gaze.

"Well Ma'am I am done with all of my work and I would like to get in a quick lunch before I go off to train with the Headmaster." he said.

"Well I can see why you would want to leave early. I daresay Albus does forget to eat sometimes, especially when he gets excited. Alright Mister Potter, if you are finished with your work you may leave. Also if you need to leave again tomorrow or any other day, all you need to do is finish your work. Now have a nice day." she told him with her Scottish burr.

"Thank you Ma'am." he said as he walked out, leaving an irritated ginger grumbling about special treatment.

***Headmaster's Office***

**11:55 am**

Harry walked up to Dumbledore's office as he finished the sandwich that Dobby had prepared for him.

"Hmmm I'll need another one of those." he said to himself as he entered the lavish office of the Headmaster.

"Harry my boy! Come and sit, I need to talk to you." said Dumbledore when he watched the young wizard enter his office.

Harry walked over to the chair in front of the ancient oak desk and grabbed a few sherbet lemons to suck on.

"You know professor, I think I know why you like Sherbet Lemons so much. They're bloody tasty!" he told the ancient wizard.

Dumbledore let out a laugh "I've been telling the world that for years! Alas my words have fallen on deaf ears."

"Like most important things, they are ignored until the very last minute when it is too late." Harry said sagely.

"Quite so, now I believe I needed to talk to you about your training regimen. First, I will teach you a new spell or two, then from about one till dinner time we will duel." he told his protégé.

"That's a lot of hours to practice duelling professor." Harry told Dumbledore.

"Look at it this way Harry, Tom has over 50 years experience over you. I have well over 100 so if you can eventually best me, then Tom won't have a chance." Dumbledore said.

"Sound logic Headmaster. I have my doubts but that is why you are the Master and I the Apprentice. So shall we begin?" Harry asked as he stood.

Dumbledore stood as well and smiled "Very Well. Meet me at the edge of the lake near the forest." and with that both Master and Apprentice popped out of existence.

***Shores of the Black Lake***

**12:00 pm**

The Master and his Apprentice stood facing each other on the shore of the Black Lake. Dumbledore smiled slightly as he watched Harry fidget in anticipation.

"Today, I shall show you two spells. One is an offensive spell and the other is not so much a spell but a way to move about the battlefield." he said as he withdrew his wand.

"The first spell is _**Fulmine!**_" he shouted out the spell over the lake. Lightning arched out of his wand in an amazing display of speed and power. Harry kept his features schooled but was silently in awe at how much power Dumbledore wielded with ease.

"Now it is your turn Harry." he told the young wizard.

Harry turned to the lake and raised his wand_** "Fulmine!"**_ he yelled out. He instantly felt his wand begin to heat up to the point where he wanted to let go, and just as soon as it came it went and a large bolt of lightning erupted from the tip of his wand.

As the spell ended the Headmaster began to correct him. "Well that bolt of lightning was sluggish, underpowered, and unfocused. Again." he ordered Harry.

Harry sighed and raised his wand again 'Alright so I need it to be more powerful and if I focus then it should be faster. Well only one way to find out.' he thought to himself.

"_**Fulmine!"**_ he yelled out as he channelled as much magic into his wand as possible. A massive bolt flew from the wand only to dissipate as quickly as it formed.

"Better, now all you need is to focus and I think you shall have mastered this spell." said the old wizard.

"Alright once more then _**Fulmine!**_" Harry shouted as he struggled to maintain a perfect balance between control and power. The lightning arced over the lake and split into multiple smaller but no less powerful bolts and struck a rocky outcropping in the lake.

"Splendid my boy! I must say I am impressed, it only took you three tries to master this spell. Now this next spell is a sort of teleportation. Not as quick as Apparation but it allows you to move from one place to another quickly and it allows you to move through the air, giving you an advantage in battle. It is especially useful when Anti-Apparation wards have been set up." Dumbledore explained

Harry was listening intensely as Dumbledore explained to him the method of teleportation he used "Now to do this you must want to Apparate, but just as you feel yourself being squeezed into the 'tube' you stop yourself and sort of jump to the place you want to go. Like this." he said as he became a figure cloaked in white light and smoke and he moved at speeds rivalling Harry's Firebolt.

"Do you understand Harry?" he asked.

"I think I do Headmaster, let me try." Harry said as he began the process. He began to feel himself being squeezed but just as he was about to disappear he forced himself to stay and he moved across the shoreline covered in shadows and a dark fog.

"Good Harry, very good. Now you're going to have to practice this to get the hang of it, also be wary on how long you are in this state. It is very draining on your magic."

"Yes Professor." Harry said as he lay on the grass panting and sweating.

"I see that even though you have been training with the Shade all summer you still get tired easily." Dumbledore chuckled

"With all due respect Headmaster, that Shade is a taskmaster but nothing that he taught me was as draining what you just taught me. What he's taught me was dark and nasty and not to mention deadly but it didn't take as much out of me as these two spells did." Harry said as he sat up.

"And now you see the allure of the Darkness, Harry. It is easy to become powerful with a few dark spells because they are so easy to learn and take little to no practice to master. While most powerful and advanced light spells take longer and will drain you more but you eventually will become better in spellcraft in general because of the practice you put in." Dumbledore explained to Harry who nodded in acknowledgment.

"Now how about a duel my boy? Let's not hold anything back. We fight with the intent to hurt, maim, or kill." Dumbledore said cheerily.

"Why I thought you would never ask." Harry smirked.

Both wizards stood. Facing each other, they bowed. Raising their wands they smiled.

"_**Sectumsempra!"**_

"_**Reducto!"**_

They shouted in unison. The first duel between Master and Apprentice had begun.

***Defense Against the Dark Arts***

_**1:30 pm**_

"...that is how to properly deal with the remains of Vampires." Tonks explained to the class of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws

***BOOM***

The Castle shook as a loud blast was heard.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Remus asked as he went out into the hall to look outside at the Lake. When he got to the windows he saw that every student and teacher had joined him. Remus looked down at the Lake and saw two figures locked in a duel, he then realized it was Harry and Dumbledore.

***BOOM***

Another blast shook the school, Remus watched as lightning erupted from Harry's wand and went to hit Dumbledore. The older wizard saw it coming though and became covered in light and smoke as he flew across the field with Harry (now covered in a dark fog and darkness) hot on his heels.

"Professor, what spells are they doing? I've never seen those performed before." Asked Cho Chang as she watched in awe as he former love interest went toe to toe with Dumbledore.

"Miss Chang, I truly don't know. They are most definitely past NEWT level." Remus answered the pretty Asian girl.

He looked back at the battle and saw Harry begin to be assaulted by various conjured objects. He took cover behind a rock. And using that brief respite to collect himself Harry jumped out and cast _**Fiendfyre **_on Dumbledore. The crowd watching gave a collective gasp as they watched the Chosen One use dark magic with such ease.

"Wow, Harry wasn't lying when he said what he learned wasn't legal." Tonks said as she let out a whistle.

As they continued to watch the students gasped and stared in awe at the two powerhouses fighting each other. Suddenly Harry let out the most feared curse upon his Master, a green flash and a shattered slab of stone later and Dumbledore emerged unharmed.

"Alright everyone back inside! Now!" Remus shouted to the students, not wanting them to see any more of the brutality that their heroes were displaying.

As they all marched back into the class he looked back. "Be careful Harry." he whispered as he went inside.

***Great Hall***

**6:00 pm**

The school began to eat, they gossiped about Harry and Dumbledore's duel. Most couldn't believe Harry would use dark spells while others were impressed at his performance. Not long after dinner had begun a bloody, burned, and bruised Harry Potter and an equally injured Dumbledore limped into the Great Hall. Although both their robes were burned and torn and their injuries serious, they continued talking to one another and laughing while everyone just stared.

"Very well Headmaster, I'll try not to go so hard on you next time." Harry said as he coughed up blood into his hand "Uh oh that can't be good."

Dumbledore just smiled showing him a bloody grin with shattered teeth "Easy on me? No I was just saying go easy on those bone breaking curses. Look at my arm! It's not supposed to bend that way! I'm lucky I know how to numb the pain!" he told Harry making a spectacle of himself which caused Harry to laugh harder.

"Like I said I'll go easy on you." Harry grinned.

"No my boy I was going easy on you. I have to build you up to my level so I had o hold myself back." Dumbledore said as they approached the Head Table.

"Poppy, would you be a dear and meet us in the Infirmary? I believe Harry and I need some medical assistance. Nothing to serious of course just a few cuts and bruises and a broken bone or two." he asked the old matron sweetly.

'He sure knows how to sweet talk people into doing what he wants' Harry thought to himself.

Immediately the old witch leaped out and began to berate them for what they did to each other. Harry looked over at Dumbledore and smiled "Do you have enough in you to do one more teleportation?" he asked him.

"Why yes, yes I do." replied Dumbledore.

"Oh no you don't! I will not..." Madam Pomfrey said but it was too late as both Master and Apprentice disappeared as light and shadows.

"Oh those two!" huffed the exasperated Matron as she followed them to the infirmary.

Hermione looked over at Neville and just shook her head "What am I going to do with him Neville? I love him like a brother and I want to protect him but look at what he is doing! Seriously it was a practice duel but he and the Headmaster where at each others throats ready to kill!" she said as her eyes began to well up with tears.

"It's alright Hermione, I know it's hard to see your 'brother' like this but it's the only way he can get the experience needed to defeat Voldemort." he said wisely.

"You're right Neville. Sorry for being such a cry-baby but it's hard you know." she said

"It's quite alright Hermione, I understand." he told her as he reached out and took her hand into his and smiled.

Across the hall Luna just shook her head "Oh Harry, you're becoming stronger but I can see it's killing you inside." she said to herself sadly.

Susan looked at the spot where he stood "Merlin, I want him!" she thought to herself while Daphne just smiled wickedly, "My, my Mister Potter. I seriously hope those injuries won't interrupt our little date by the lake tonight."

While all these thoughts passed through their head, Harry continued to plot. Slowly unknown to everyone but himself and quite possibly Luna, Harry was becoming more like his arch-nemesis with each passing day.

'Soon, my time will come.' Harry thought as he was being healed.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I am back, baby! Alright, short chapter but this is going to be picking up steam soon. Anyways, thanks to my Beta, Teufel1987 who made this chapter 20% Cooler. If you get the reference I just made, then you get a cupcake. Please review, it's like an authors crack ha ha! So I now present to you, the return of "The Rise".  
**

**Chapter 18**

***Great Hall***

**6:40 pm**

**September 2nd**

Harry walked into the Great Hall and was immediately ambushed by Hermione, who yelled at the top of her lungs, "HAROLD JAMES POTTER!".

At the sound of his name, Harry sighed and turned around to face the irate witch who had screamed his name. Shaking his head in resignation, he silently walked a fuming Hermione out of the Great Hall.

Five minutes later Harry walked back in with a glaring Hermione and he sat down to eat.

"Hey Neville, how was your day?" he asked the boy as he cut off a piece of steak and ate it.

"It went well, not as exciting as yours but then again you're Harry Potter and excitement finds you no matter what." Neville said and he soon regretted it when Hermione sent him a piercing glare.

"Don't mind her Neville. She is just mad that I put myself in 'unnecessary danger'." Harry told him as he continued to eat, completely ignoring Hermione by this point.

"It was unnecessary! Did you look at how the Headmaster and yourself showed up? I could hardly tell it was you with all that blood!" Hermione yelled at him, gaining the attention of the whole student body.

"Please Hermione, you're being hysterical. Now please refrain from yelling in my ear while I finish eating." Harry said as calmly as he could.

"Why I never! This is the treatment _I_ get for looking out for your safety?" she continued.

"Hermione..." Harry said as his tone became dangerous "If you don't shut up right now and let me enjoy my dinner, I will curse your mouth shut." he said as he shot her his own glare.

"You wouldn't dare." she hissed at him challengingly.

Harry pulled his wand and pointed it at her shocked face. The spell was on his lips when fate intervened.

"Mr. Potter! Put your wand away!" the Deputy Headmistress told him as she stood by the pair.

"10 points from Gryffindor for threatening a fellow classmate. You should be ashamed Mr. Potter, as Head Boy you should be setting a good example." she admonished.

"And 20 points to Gryffindor for effectively shutting up Granger." Snape said with a sneer as he walked by.

"Severus!" McGonagall hissed.

"I have a point Minerva, and you know it!" he said nonchalantly as he walked down the Great Hall and headed for the Head table, followed closely by the angry Scottish woman.

"Ha ha! Even Potter thinks you are annoying!" Ron said from further down the table, his mouth full of half chewed meat. Harry scowled at him and sent the silencing spell at the redhead.

"Shut it, Weasley. I gave Hermione a warning because she is my sister. You on the other hand aren't as lucky. I can forgive her for annoying me because she is looking out for my wellbeing. The same does not go for you." Harry said as McGonagall yelled out from the Head Table.

"50 points from Gryffindor for attacking a student!"

"60 points to Gryffindor for not allowing Weasley to ruin my dinner." Snape drawled as he continued to eat.

"Severus!" McGonagall growled at the Potions Master.

"I can go on all night Minerva." He said as he paid close attention to his plate.

"Enough!" Dumbledore said as he strolled into the Great Hall.

"Harry, control yourself. Miss Granger, let Harry be since he will be quite cranky after our duels. Mister Weasley, I suggest that you stop interfering in other people's business. You might end up getting hurt. Minerva, Severus, quit acting like the children you are supposed to be setting an example for." He said as he lifted the spell from Ron.

"Why you son of a-" Ron was cut short from his tirade as Dumbledore silenced him again.

"On second thought, I like you better like this." The Headmaster said as the hall erupted in laughter at the expense of the youngest Weasley male. The arguments over, Harry just sighed and finished his meal.

"Well, I'm done for the night. Good-bye you two." Harry excused himself as he wiped his mouth with a napkin and threw it on the now empty plate. Standing up, he motioned for Daphne to approach him. The blue eyed Slytherin smiled slightly as she took his hand into hers and they walked out.

***The Black Lake***

**7:00 pm**

**September 2nd**

"You know, if someone told me last year that I would be 'seeing' you this year. I would have laughed in their face." Daphne said as they walked hand in hand around the lake, the air beginning to chill and the sky darkening.

"Trust me, if I had been told how much things would change over the summer, I would have called them insane." Harry chuckled as they stopped by the Forbidden Forest.

"So, Daphne, I need to know where we stand." Harry asked bluntly.

"Where we stand? No, _**I**_ need to know where we stand. I saw you getting all cosy with Bones this morning, and don't get me started on Loony." She nearly growled.

"Don't call Luna that ever again Daphne. She is a dear friend of mine and I will not let you call her such things." Harry warned her, his eyes narrowing. Daphne saw this and gulped slightly in fear. He had the eyes of a predator, someone who was your friend one moment and enemy the next.

"Fine, sorry if I insulted you." She apologized, making note to tread lightly. Potter was a completely different animal now.

"So where do we stand, Potter?" She asked him and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Last names again? My, my how touchy. Very well Greengrass, have it your way. I was hoping that we could date, you would let me court you and I would meet your parents. A traditional courtship. Would that be acceptable?" He asked her as he paced back and forth. Daphne smirked slightly as he did this and nodded.

"Very acceptable, Mister Potter." She said as she moved closer to him, stopping him in his tracks. Leaning in, she gave him a tender kiss. To her, sparks flew and warmth spread throughout her body. To Harry, he felt nothing but the start of a lustful encounter.

Pushing her away for a moment, the black haired wizard looked at her.

"There is one more thing, Daphne. One stipulation that you must agree to for this relationship to work." He told the confused young woman.

"What is it?" She arched her eyebrow as she sighed. 'Men...' She thought to herself.

"Luna and I come as a package." He said as he moved back slightly.

"What? Are you saying what I think your saying?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, I liked Luna before we met. I talked to her last night and she is okay with sharing me." He said.

"What the hell is your problem? I will not share anyone! What type of girl do you think I am?" Daphne blew up on Harry.

"Oh please, you and I both know that pureblood males always have a mistress you can't be that surprised at this. I'm willing to bet even your father has one. At least Luna agreed to be the mistress, making her secondary in the relationship." Harry said nonchalantly as Daphne slapped him with all her strength, leaving a bright red handprint on his scarred cheek.

"The nerve..." She said as she began to walk away, tears rolling down her cheeks. She could not believe what he said and what he wanted her to do. She was a fool to fall for him.

"Mother will know what to do." She told herself as she walked back into the massive castle to write a letter.

Harry growled in rage as he whipped out his wand and yelled _"Fulmine"_at the lake, the lightning branching out and scorching the surrounding trees. The spell fuelled by his anger, was much more potent than before. Apparating to Dumbledore's office, he heard the man speak to him as he walked back to his seat after feeding Fawkes.

"Trouble with love, Harry?" The old man asked and Harry dismissed it.

"I can handle it, sir. Let's just start." He muttered as he approached the Pensieve.

"Yes, let's," Dumbledore said with a wry smile. 'Ah, to be young and in love. And to be out of love.' He thought to himself not knowing how close he was to the truth.


End file.
